Life
by Isontheway
Summary: "Hidup itu ya seperti itu. Itulah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan tentang hidupnya. " (awkward summary :s, sorry) Pair : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo), Baekyeol(Baekhyun x Chanyeol), Hunhan (Luhan x Sehun) and others(maybe).
1. Prologue

Prolog

* * *

Seoul, Korea Selatan. Awal tahun 2013.

Hujan terus turun, menggantikan butir-butir putih yang menumpuk di akhir tahun 2012. Jalanan basah dan beberapa paret juga penampungan air tampak meluap. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang cukup untuk menerbangkan kertas-kertas dari tong sampah yang tidak ditutup, juga dingin seperti titik-titik es. Toko-toko menghidupkan lampu mereka kecil, karena langit yang menggelap karena awan.

Meski kota Seoul hari itu tampak muram, hal itu tidak menghentikan kesibukan warga Seoul. Mobil-mobil terus melaju silih berganti, masyarakat dengan atau tidak dengan payung berjalan sama cepatnya. Mengejar kereta super cepat milik kota Seoul dengan jadwal terpagi. Berbaju kemeja, casual, dress, juga seragam.

Seoul memang memiliki _trademark _sebagai negara tersibuk, juga salah satu negara paling berpengaruh di Asia setelah Jepang.

Seoul tentu memiliki nama tetap saja, di dunia ini pada dasarnya semua berdampingan. Sisi negatif dan sisi positif.

Namun kita tidak membicarakan Seoul ataupun Korea Selatan.

Kita membicarakan kehidupan sosial manusia.

Orang bilang, kita hanya hidup sekali.

Namun beberapa orang memilih hidup karena 2 faktor; 1. Ia terlahir hidup;2. Ia belum saatnya mati.

Sama dengan keadaan seorang pria muda yang masih dalam pencarian jati diri. Di mana rata-rata anak seumurannya haruslah memiliki pendamping yang bisa membantunya memilih jalan, tapi ia tidak. Ia berkembang dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti kepompong yang hendak menetas di tengah hutan hujan tropis pulau Borneo.

Kehidupan sosial yang intens.

Ia menjalani harinya sama dengan anak yang lain, hanya saja ia normal saat bangun pagi namun tidak normal saat ingin tidur. 50-50, ia bisa dikatakan sama. Ia masihlah pelajar. Seorang pelajar dengan tujuan utama mencapai universitas yang bergengsi, di mana jika tidak berhasil masuk universitas semua orang akan menatap dengan sebelah mata. Jika tidak memuaskan orang lain, kita tidak bisa bergerak.

Sama seperti jika kau kurang cantik, tidak akan banyak orang yang melihatmu. Andaikata kau secantik bunga, tanpa berpikir orang pasti akan menghampirimu.

Mungkin seperti itu.

Dan beralih kekehidupan nyata, bersyukurlah kau jika kau adalah bunga. Kau akan mendapatkan segalanya.

Pria itu, Do Kyungsoo, adalah bunga dinding. Apa kau tahu apa itu bunga dinding? Bunga yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan keberadaannya, mau bunga itu ada atau tidak, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikannya. Meski ia berbunga dengan indahnya, orang pasti akan terus melewati tanpa dipandang sejenak pun.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Dan di sisi lain, seorang pria bernama Kai mendapatkan segalanya. Harta, wajah, juga wanita. Hanya saja ia tampaknya tak bisa menjaga apa yang ia punya. Semua akan datang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Namun Kai tampak menikmatinya, apa pedulinya akan orang lain? Ia adalah bunga, kupu-kupu pasti akan selalu menghampirinya tanpa perlu ia bergerak sedikitpun.

Biar saja angin yang membawanya.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, salah satu sekolah di Seoul kembali dipenuhi anak murid. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa di pagi hari jika ada yang memohon-mohon pada guru karena terlambat, juga beberapa geng dengan nama-nama yang konyol bermunculan.

Lalu di situlah Kyungsoo berjalan. Di atas lapangan hijau sekolahnya yang luas, ia berjalan menatap kakinya yang melangkah. Ia tak perlu buru-buru, gurunya pasti sedang menghukum anak-anak yang terlambat saat itu. Ia berpikir, setelah ia 3 tahun bersekolah apa yang sebenarnya ia dapatkan. Mungkin untuk seorang anak remaja, ia sangat sarkastik. Tapi itu adalah hasil pemikirannya yang selalu sempit.

Ia tak sempat berpikir panjang untuk hidupnya, ia lebih memilih untuk ada uang dari pada ilmu. Terdengar tak baik, namun apa yang bisa kau lakukan di umur 17 tanpa orang tua, tanpa teman?

Kyungsoo mendengar keributan di belakang tubuhnya. Ia tahu siapa penyebab keributan itu.

Kai.

Kyungsoo sadar betapa sempurnanya seorang Kai. Ia memiliki segalanya, apapun yang ia mau orang-orang pasti akan langsung memberikannya. Kai itu adalah symbol kebebasan anak remaja, ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau, sampai kalau ia membenci seseorang di sekolah ini, ia bisa saja mengeluarkannya begitu saja.

Tanpa alasan. Dan tidak akan ada yang menolak.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sepatunya di dalam loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu yang disediakan oleh sekolah, sepatu tipis bewarna putih dengan namanya tertulis kecil di ujung kepala sepatu. Ia mengenakannnya dengan cepat dan langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ia adalah senior.

Mungkin kalian benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia tidak memiliki teman, namun ia punya satu. Namanya Baekhyun. Lebih baik dari pada tidak ada sama sekali kan? Dan pagi ini tampaknya Baekhyun sedang dilanda masalah. Ini sudah sering.

Sehun, salah satu bunga juga teman Kai, berada tepat di depan mejanya tampak kesal. Kyungsoo mendekat namun berhenti saat melihat Sehun tidaklah sendirian.

Konyol, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Kau mempermalukan Luhan di depan umum!" Bentaknya membuat beberapa orang mengerumuni mereka kerena panasaran. Kyungsoo langsung teringat kejadian semalam saat Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk ikut dalam audisi peduan suara sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun suka sekali bernyanyi. Dan Kyungsoo mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

Saat itu Baekhyun adalah peserta nomor. 5 sedangkan Luhan adalah jurinya. Luhan juga seorang bunga, bunga yang selalu mekar. Dan sepertinya saat itu Luhan sedang dalam keadaan tidak enak badan, sehingga saat Baekhyun tampil semua orang menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Namun bunga yang mekar tidak akan dengan mudah layu, ia menantang Baekhyun untuk menyanyikan lagu yang lebih susah.

Kyungsoo ingat betapa ia merasa khawatir Baekhyun akan dipermalukan di depan panggung, namun Baekhyun menghancurkan semuanya. Ia bernyanyi dengan hati, lebih baik dari pada penyanyi aslinya. Kyungsoo ingat wajah Luhan yang tampak memerah saat itu, antara malu setelah merendahkan Baekhyun dan gagal, juga marah.

Mungkin inilah alasannya mengapa Sehun ada di dalam kelas dan membentak Baekhyun. Mungkin Luhan menceritakan hal lain.

Baekhyun tergagap ingin menjawab, namun tatapan Sehun membuatnya bungkam kembali. Kyungsoo menerobos dan merangkul pundak temannya itu. Sehun dan tetek bengeknya kaget melihat keberanian Kyungsoo. Sehun hendak membentakknya, namun terdiam saat Kyungsoo membuka mulut.

"Apa kau ingin dikontrak oleh perusahaan entertainment? Kau membuat ini seperti drama murahan yang tayang setiap minggu. Kau pikir bisa memutar balik fakta? Ini kehidupan manusia. Bukanlah dirimu yang mengaturnya, juga bukan Luhanmu yang "sempurna" itu. "

Sehun tersentak, wajahnya memerah. Juga dengan tetek bengeknya yang tampak kaget. Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi bersamanya, ia lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Baekhyun masih dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Kyungsoo tidak suka menangis.

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan menatap temannya itu.

"Kau bisa mereka keluarkan." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Kyungsoo tahu. Ia hanya tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Kyungsoo mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dan memelukknya. Ia tidak berkata-kata. Ia hanya ingin temannya mengerti bahwa ia ada, meski suaranya tak terdengar juga raganya tidak ada.

Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dan terisak, "Aku ingin pindah. Aku benci tempat ini"

Kyungsoo menghela, "Tidak bisa, Baek. Tempat lain juga tidak akan ada bedanya"

* * *

A/N : Uhmm.. seperti yang udah ditulis di awal, ini hanyalah prolog. Kalau banyak yang minat, saya akan lanjutkan. Jika tidak.. ya... begitulah.

Rasanya saya ini banyak minta ya sebagai author baru.. tapi! Tetap saja.

Mohon review nya~~~ ^^

(Typo(s) is accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.)

:2era:


	2. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

* * *

Malam itu, Seoul menjadi lebih dingin. Mengesalkan, pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya yaitu sebuah club malam. Ia hanya sorang waiter. Kyungsoo masuk melalui pintu belakang dan menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dengan profesi yang sama. Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya dan bersiap keluar dari ruang belakang, menuju lantai dansa.

Tepat saat ia baru keluar, seseorang memanggilnya untuk mengantarkan 6 botol whisky ke salah satu meja pengunjung. Kyungsoo dengan sigap merespon panggilan itu dan mengambil 6 botol whisky untuk diantar. Ia berharap tidaklah seseorang mesum yang pernah hampir memperkosanya, untung saja boss nya melarang para waiter bekerja seperti itu, datang menyelamatkannya dan mengusir orang itu keluar.

Hanya saja apa yang ia harapkan, datang dengan lebih buruk. Kali ini, seluruh bunga di sekolahnya menatapnya rendah. Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil pusing, dengan cepat meletakkan botol-botol whisky itu dan hendak pergi saat Sehun menghalangi jalannya.

"Kita lihat apa yang kita punya di sini…"

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari berbagai penjuru. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menjalankannya kebelakang, perlahan ia membuka tali apron hitamnya dan melepaskannya. Lalu dasi kupu-kupu yang Kyungsoo kenakan dengan rapi, ia lepas dan dibuangnya begitu saja. Orang disekitar mereka hanya tersenyum tertarik. Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Ia tahu, orang ini tidak akan mungkin memperkosanya meski ia telanjang. Ia tahu. Sehun orang yang setia. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak ada. Maka ia berani melakukan hal seperti ini.

Perlahan Sehun membuka kancing kemeja putihnya, perlahan-lahan dan satu persatu. Kancing pertama. Kancing kedua. Kemudian Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa kau memang serendah ini? Kau membiarkan aku membuka bajumu di depan semua teman-temanku?"

Kyungsoo menatap kosong, untunglah ia orang yang berpikir pendek. Ia tak peduli akan semua ini.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau hidup ini bukanlah drama?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar.

Sehun tertawa, "Lalu apa kau pikir cercaanmu tadi membuatku merasa kalah? Oh tidak."

Kyungsoo mengaitkan kancing bajunya, "Aku tidak berharap kau merasa kalah. Tidak pernah. Aku hanya mengharapkan kau untuk merasa malu. Dan pikirkanlah, siapa yang sebenarnya rendahan. Orang yang melecehkan atau yang dilecehkan?"

Keenam orang yang ada di dalam menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Kyungsoo mengambil apronnya dan nampan yang ia bawa. Ia hendak keluar saat ia teringat sesuatu, "Tip. Mana tip nya?"

Sehun tampak terpaku, namun tetap mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang 1000 won dari kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil haknya dari tangan Sehun dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia menutup pintu ruangan itu dan mengikat kembali apronnya.

Apa memang ia harus se-sial ini? Ia yakin, namanya akan disebut-sebut oleh satu sekolah besok, juga para guru pasti akan memberinya hukuman. Dan itu semua akan berlangsung selama satu minggu. Kyungsoo menghela dan memutuskan untuk menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Tanpa disadari, hari telah berganti. Tengah malam telah lewat, namun khas klub malam yang masih terus berisik. Kyungsoo memilih untuk beristirahat selama 10 menit, kakinya lumayan pegal. Ia meluruskan kakinya saat salah satu dari waiter duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menatap Lay atau panggil dia Yixing, salah satu waiter yang sebenarnya baik namun terkadang sangat merepotkan karena ia sering lupa akan segala hal.

"Aku dengar kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, benar-benar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Lay memberikannya sekaleng jus jeruk, karena ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak minum alcohol, "Orang-orang membicarakannya."

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Semuanya akan jauh dari fakta."

Lay menegak minumannya dan sedikit mengerang karena karbon yang seperti membakar tenggorokannya bereaksi, "Kau sudah terbiasa, tenang saja. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti, kau sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau memang mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun."

Kyungsoo meminum jus jeruknya pelan dan menatap lantai dansa yang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia yang ingin melepaskan tekanan. Lay disebelahnya ikut masuk dalam diam, namun ia terus meneguk minuman berkarbonat miliknya. Lay memutar bola matanya saat melihat seorang pria memasuki klub malam mereka.

"Kyung.. itu bukankah Suho?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah jari Lay dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Lay langsung berdiri.

"Ia punya urusan denganku" Jawabnya dan menghilang untuk mendekati Suho.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela dan menghabiskan jus jerusknya sebelum ia bersiap untuk kerja hingga jam 3 pagi nanti.

Akhirnya, jam kerjanya selesai. Kyungsoo memilih untuk cepat mengganti baju dan pulang. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Mengingat apa yang terjadi juga mengingat banyak sekali order minuman, membuatnya merasa semakin kehilangan tenaga. Ia ingin pulang, meminum segelas air hangat, dan tidur. Kyungsoo memasukkan pakaian kerja, nametag, dasi, juga apron kedalam loker miliknya. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Saat ia sampai diluar, cuaca tampak sangat tidak bersahabat. Ia ingin menyumpah karena lupa membawa jaket tebalnya. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya untuk memperoleh kehangatan saat ia mendengar suara erangan muncul dari lorong kecil di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lorong tersebut dan mencoba melihat ada apa. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya melihat Kai terduduk dengan wajah penuh darah. Apa ia berantem? Atau dia digebukin?

Kyungsoo memilih untuk membantunya, sejak itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Kai dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan? Kyungsoo mengeluarkan P3Knya yang selalu ada, karena ia sendiri sering terjatuh. Ia mendekat dan menyapa kecil Kai yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Hei.."

Kai tersentak dan melihat keatas, menemukan Kyungsoo menatapnya kosong juga tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo bersimpuh di depan Kai dan mengeluarkan isi kotak P3Knya yang menurutnya bisa membersihkan darah dan luka. Ia mengambil kapas dan pembersih antiseptic, perlahan kapas yang basah karena cairan antiseptic, ia arahkan kearah kening Kai yang jelas memilki luka sekitar 5 cm.

Kai yang kaget menepis tangan Kyungsoo, "Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur denganku!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Lalu membiarkanmu kehabisan darah?"

Kai terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu karena kau sakit sekarang. Kalau kau sehat, aku juga tidak akan pernah ingin membantumu. Jadi sekarang biarkanlah aku membersihkan darah ini. Setidaknya luka mu tidak akan infeksi. "

Kai yang berpikir bahwa hari ini dimana ia selalu kaget melihat keberanian Kyungsoo, ia bisa melihat sisi lain Kyungsoo. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan merasa takut karena ukuran tubuhnya, maksudnya hei! Lihatlah betapa mungilnya Kyungsoo dibanding dirinya dan Sehun! Wajarkan kalau orang berpikir dia adalah orang yang gampang ditindas? Kai tak menyangka Kyungsoo adalah orang yang seperti ini.

Ternyata Kyungsoo juga sangatlah perhatian. Kai mengakui itu. Karena setiap luka yang Kai rasa sakit saat dibersihkan, Kyungsoo akan berhenti sejenak dan menyatakan, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?", "Apa sakit?", dan lain-lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia memperbaiki kotak P3Knya dan hendak pergi, saat Kai menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Kai menatapnya seperti sedang memohon.

"Kumohon, di sinilah sejenak. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang saat supirku datang" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo melepas tanganya perlahan dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, namun aku pikir lebih baik aku menolak tawaranmu Kai-ssi."

Kai menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menghela dan memperbaiki tas ranselnya, "Karena akan lebih baik, aku tak tahu yang lainnya."

Kai menghela dan mengangguk, ia tak mungkin memaksa seseorang yang sebenarnya ia tak kenal. Dan ia yakin 100% bahwa Kyungsoo tak menyukainya.

"Aku pergi Kai-ssi. Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh" Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih terpanah melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, angin malam berhembus berlawanan arah dengan langkahnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar kedinginan, namun rumahnya masih 3 blok lagi. Kyungsoo terus-terusan menggosokkan kedua tangannya, ia benci musim dingin. Langkah Kyungsoo perlahan menjadi lambat dan kecil, ia seperti berjalan di tempat.

Mungkin karena kesialannya, salju perlahan turun lagi. Kyungsoo menyumpah kali ini, ia lebih berharap hujan. Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan menghembus napas berat keluar dan berusaha mempercepat jalannya.

Ia masih harus sekolah besok. Ia tak bisa sakit.

Kyungsoo mencoba memikirkan hal lain untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai membekukan kakinya. Dan yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah Kai. Mengapa Kai bisa ada di sana sendiri? Bukannya tadi ia bersama Sehun dan temannya yang lain? Lalu mengapa ia terluka? Dan Lukanya terlihat karena benda tajam, seperti pisau. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia punya hubungan dengan mafia-mafia? Atau jangan-jangan ia memang mafi-.. ah… Kyungsoo, pikiranmu semakin melantur entah kemana. Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa akan pikirannya yang makin aneh, namun beberapa pertanyaan benar-benar butuh jawaban.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah melewati 3 blok dan sampai di blok gedung apartemennya yang sama sekali tidak bagus. Tapi ia bersyukur dapat menyewanya. Kyungsoo menaikki tangga ke lantai 2 dan langsung menuju kamar no.8. Kamar apartemennya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu apertemennya dan masuk. Ia menghela dalam kelegaan saat merasakan hangat menyerbu dirinya, sepertinya pemilik aprtemen sedang dalam mood bagus, ia menghidupkan penghangat.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan mengganti bajunya. Kali ini, ia langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan memilih untuk beristirahat langsung. Ia harus bangun pukul 7. Ia melihat jam dinding sejenak dan menghela, 3.45. 3 jam 15 menit adalah waktu tidurnya untuk hari ini. Ia bersyukur, biasanya ia hanya bisa tidur tidak lebih dari 2 jam.

Perlahan, setelah menarik selimutnya yang tipis, matanya tertutup dan napasnya pun menjadi lebih teratur.

* * *

A/N : KYAH.

Ini Chap 1. Duh, wanti-wanti karena pada bilang kisahnya menarik. (Apa akan benar-benar menarik?) Saya khawatir. :ss

Tapi! Semoga sesuai dengan keinginan~~ duh.. bagi yang nunggu Kaisoo.. sabar yah. Kayaknya di Chap ini belum ada :p

Dan.. Mohon reviewnya~~

(Typo(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that)

:2era:


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerdip-ngerdipkan matanya dan menguceknya pelan. Ia menguap lebar dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang kecil. Ia melirik jam disebelah tempat tidurnya dan melakukan beberapa perenggangan.

7.00 AM

Tepat waktu. Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok giginya. Ia mengumpat kecil, Lay sialan. Ia memberikan jus jeruk yang salah, pantas Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah semalam. Apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan yang mana _pure orange juice_ dengan _alcoholic orange juice_?

Kyungsoo melihat perubahan warna pada bibirnya yang sedikit memucat. Ini adalah "salah satu" efek alkohol padanya. Karena itulah ia tahu bahwa Lay salah memberikan ia minuman. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil lipgloss dan mengenakannya. Jangan salah paham, ia bukan Baekhyun yang benar-benar menggunakan eyeliner dan lipgloss (Baekhyun memang sedikit feminim) setiap hari untuk penampilan. Ia menggunakan lipgloss untuk menghilangkan warna pucat bibirnya, karena bibirnya terlihat seperti habis menghisap ganja.

Kyungsoo mengelap kelebihan lipgloss yang keluar dari bibirnya dan melepaskan bajunya dan menggantinya dengan baju sekolah. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat jam, 15 menit telah berlalu. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan beranjak keluar dari apartemen sempit itu. Ia menguncinya dan memastikan beberapa kali bahwa ia menguncinya sebelum ia pergi menuju halte bus.

Sesampainya, Kyungsoo memilih berdiri menunggu di garis depan. Kali ini ia harus berhasil duduk dalam bus. Meski yang Kyungsoo minum adalah alkohol tingkat rendah, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menahan efek alkohol yang sangat buruk padanya. Kalau tidak kepalanya pusing, kakinya akan lunglai seperti lembar kertas. Beberapa menit bus menuju sekolahnya belum juga datang, ia mulai panik.

Mengapa busnya belum datang? Ia bisa terlambat! Kyungsoo menghela saat beberapa menit setelahnya, bus juga belum datang. Ia memilih untuk berjalan. Meski agak jauh, ia tak ingin terlambat. Lebih baik ia bergerak cepat sekarang. Kyungsoo meluruskan ranselnya dan berjalan cepat, menghiraukan kakinya yang terasa lelah. Ia terus berjalan saat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil mewah tersebut.

"Hei Kyungsoo-hyung, butuh tumpangan?" Tanya Kai ramah.

Kyungsoo menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, "Aku?"

Kai tertawa, "Tentu! Siapa lagi selain kau yang berdiri di situ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Kai tampak bingung, "Hei, kau tidak ingin naik?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai aneh, "Naik?"

"Iya! Aku akan menumpangimu! Kitakan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi bersama kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Aku harus berjalan kalau tidak aku bisa sakit." Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan menerima tawaran Kai begitu saja. Dan yang pasti akan menjadi masalah jika anak sekolah tahu bahwa ia menumpang di mobil Kai yang mahal.

Pasti ia akan dipanggil manusia jalang.

"Hee? Kau sakit apa Hyung? Bukankah seharusnya orang sakit itu beristirahat? Mengapa kau malah berjalan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku harus berjalan. Dah Kai-ssi!" Ucap Kyungsoo dan pergi meniggalkan Kai bersama mobilnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menyebrang dan semakin jauh. Di sisi Kai, Kai bingung terhadap dirinya.

Mengapa ia ingin tahu siapa itu Kyungsoo sebenarnya?

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di sekolah tanpa terlambat, ia bersyukur karena yang menjaga pagar hari ini bukan wali kelasnya. Ia berjalan menuju lokernya dan membukanya.

MATI.

Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat coretan merah di dalam dinding lokernya. Ia hendak menghapusnya namun sepertinya terbuat dari cat permanen. Ia menatap sekelilingnya yang menatap dirinya dengan jijik. Kyungsoo merasa tahu bahwa ini pasti berkat ia mempermalukan Sehun semalam. Ia mengunci lokernya dan berjalan menuju kelas, kali ini dengan seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Terutama para wanita.

Kyungsoo memikirkan hal lain kali ini, ia yakin pasti bukan karena semalam saja. Ia melewati mading sekolahnya langsung mendekat kearah mading untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Ia tanpa ragu merobek foto yang tertempel dan berlari dari menjauh. Ia membuang foto itu kesalah satu tong sampah yang ia lihat.

Foto itu adalah fotonya saat membersihkan luka Kai. Entah bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan foto itu dengan angle yang sangat tak diharapkan. Seperti Kyungsoo sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Kai. Layaknya Kyungsoo…

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa ia merasa kesal.

Kata-kata yang terlulis.

Itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan buruk. Kenangan di mana tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin merasakannya. Sesaat ia ingin lari dari dunia ini lagi, entah bagaimana caranya. Kenangan itu kembali seperti hujan lebat kedalam otak Kyungsoo.

_"Ibumu adalah wanita jalang! Dasar anak haram! Kau bukan anakku! Kau tak pantas hidup! Memalukan keluarga saja! " _

_Kyungsoo ingat, ayahnya lah yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Namun Kyungsoo masih terlalu kecil untuk benar-benar mengerti apa maksud ayahnya, ia hanya bisa menangis. _

Kyungsoo berlari ke taman belakang. Entah bagaimana kakinya bisa berlari ketaman kosong ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kesalah satu pohon dan menatap langit biru yang cerah. Padahal semalam masih mendung. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa alam saja berbeda pendapat dengannya. Ia sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk menatap orang lain sekarang.

Angin berhembus, membuat Kyungsoo tergelincir jatuh. Kakinya lemas menahan beban di pundakknya, ia menatap tangannya yang bergetar. Padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan merasa takut lagi. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang dipolesi lipgloss tipis dan merasakan bibirnya dingin.

_"Apa yang kau inginkah hah? Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" Bentak pria separuh baya itu._

_Kyungsoo menunduk, takut akan amarah ayahnya, "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Ayah. Aku juara satu dalam perlombaan menyanyi di sekolahku. Aku mendapatkan piala." _

_Pria itu mendengus, "Buat apa kau bangga dengan suara yang mirip dengan wanita jalang itu? Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan menggangguku! "_

Jantungnya berdegup mengingat mengapa ia tak pernah ingin bernyanyi lagi. Ia masih ingat betapa inginnya ia menjadi seorang penyanyi, namun harapan itu sirna. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mengatur napasnya, tangannya masih bergetar, bibirnya masih dingin dan pucat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, rasa takut mulai menyergap dirinya. Ia tak bisa bertahan jika sudah merasa takut.

_"Ayah! Hentikan! Kumohon jangan pukuli aku lagi!" Isak anak berumur 7 tahun itu. _

_"Hah! Kau lagi-lagi membuat masalah! Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman!" _

_"Kumohon Ayah! Sakit!" _

Kyungsoo mulai merasa mual dan pusing, matanya berkunang. Ia benci untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Ia berusaha melupakan semuanya. Ia benci dirinya saat ini. Mengapa ia tak bisa menjadi kuat seperti apa yang dia harapakan? Buat apa ia membangun dinding tinggi jika akhirnya hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini ia runtuh begitu saja? Mengapa kau begitu lemah Kyungsoo?

Namun Kyungsoo takkan menangis. Meski dipenghujung nyawa dirinyapun, ia berjanji untuk tidak akan mengeluarkan setetes air matapun. Ia sudah lelah dengan air mata. Matanya sudah sakit untuk menangis.

"_Aku lelah hidup denganmu. Hidupku hanya menjadi berantakan! Lihatlah ini semua karena ibumu yang tak tahu malu itu meninggalkanku! Harusnya aku yang membunuhnya, bukan Tuhan!" _

_Kyungsoo menangis di ujung ruangan, ia baru saja dipukuli lagi oleh ayahnya juga mendengar berita bahwa ibunya meninggal dunia karena sakit. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ie terisak pelan dan melirik kearah ayahnya yang memegang botol minuman keras dan terbaring . _

_"Aku seharusnya membunuhnya." _

_Kyungsoo bergidik takut saat mendengar itu, ia takut ia lah yang ayahnya maksud. Namun Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat , ayahnya memotong pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan ujung botol minuman keras yang tajam. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan berlari kearah ayahnya. _

_"Ayah! Hentikan!" Teriaknya_

_Ayah Kyungsoo hanya memukulnya balik, menyebabkan Kyungsoo sedikit terpelanting. Ia mengerang dan merasakan darah keluar dari kepalanya, juga ia melihat darah yang bercucur dari pergelangan tangan Ayahnya. Kyungsoo merintih dan mendekat kearah Ayahnya yang sudah terdiam kaku. _

_Kyungsoo terdiam. Merah di mana-mana. _

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat langit yang tak jauh berbeda. Cerah. Kyungsoo berdiri dan merasa mual yang berlebihan. Ia merapikan keadaanya dan berniat untuk pergi ke kelas. Meski ia sudah terlambat dan semua sudah terjadi. Ia tak bisa bilang apa-apa. Ia memilih menghadapi ini semua. Ia keluar dari taman yang kosong itu, berjalan di koridor yang kosong.

Kyungsoo mencoba meluruskan pandangannya saat mual yang ia rasakan bertambah parah. Ia tak tahu kenapa.

Tes.

Ia terdiam dan melihat kebawah, tepat di depan sepatunya.

Cairan merah kental yang ia benci. Ia menyentuh hidungnya dan melebarkan matanya. Tidak jangan bilang, tidak sekarang. Ia menatap jari-jarinya yang terlumuri darah.

Ia benci dirinya.

* * *

A/N : Nih dia.

Saya masih ragu. Saya rasa cerita ini ngambang.

Kayak.. Sebenarnya Kai itu jahat atau baik? Saya sendiri juga kurang ngerti.. tapi yah... dia masih tahu diri(?) disini.

Ditambah... apa kisah ini terlalu cepat? Saya juga bingung. Duh.. -_-"

Tapi! Yang lebih penting saya lupa kasih keterangan buat Baekyeol dan HunHan couple sebagai minor.. maaf ya para Baekyeol dan HunHan shippers :"( Tapi mereka bakal ada juga kok momentnya! Ditunggu aja! ^^

Okedeh, selesai author's note-nya. (Saya benar-benar gak bisa buat author's note yang baik. Huft... )

(Typo(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that)

:2era:


	4. Chapter 3

*Please read author's note at the end*

Chapter 3

* * *

Kai berjalan sedikit merasa terganggu. Entah kenapa sejak Kyungsoo menolak untuk ikut dengannya pergi kesekolah tadi, ia tak bisa sedetik saja memikirkan hal lain selain Kyungsoo. Ia merasa Kyungsoo akan membutuhkannya. Entah dalam aspek mana Kai bisa berpikir seperti itupun, Kai bingung. Hanya saja ia merasa yakin.

Kai mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam perkarangan sekolah saat beberapa orang menatapnya, terutama teman-temannya saat ia masuk kedalam kelas. Kai menatap mereka satu-peratu dengan aneh. Sebelum Sehun datang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kai, kau harus melihat mading."

Kai merasa bingung, namun mengikuti apa yang temannya katakan. Ia berjalan dengan cepat kearah mading sekolah dan kaget melihat headline mading yang telah terobek. Ia tak bisa melihat foto yang dimaksud, namun ia bisa membaca kalimat yang tertera.

"Do Kyungsoo adalah manusia rendahan! Menggoda pria di lorong gelap! Dasar "Faggot"!"

Kai merasa bingung dengan maksud kalimat headline itu, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo-hyung? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan diri—oh Tuhan. Ia tahu sekarang. Lorong gelap di mana ia digebuki oleh beberapa orang yang tak dikenal membuatnya terluka dan yang menolongnya adalah Kyungsoo. Ia tak sadar menggertakkan giginya dalam amarah.

Ia merobek habis tempelan itu dan menutup matanya, berharap tidak memecahkan kaca mading. Namun suara seorang yeoja mengahancurkan segalanya.

"Kai oppa kasihan ya.. gara-gara Kyungsoo itu ia harus digosipi yang tidak benar. Padahal pasti si Kyungsoo itu yang…"

PRANG!

Kai mengepulkan tangannya yang berdarah. Ia menarik napasnya dalam dan berbalik. Ia menatap semua orang yang menatapnya kaget dan takut. Tentu saja, seorang Kai tengah marah. Apapun bisa ia lakukan.

"Jangan sebut nama"nya" dengan mulut kalian yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Lebih baik kalian semua diam." Ucapnya dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan semua orang yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Waaa~~~ Kaca apa ini? Kenapa dengan kaca mading?!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang bersama Sehun untuk melihat keadaan. Namun keadaan ternyata sudah sangat buruk. Sehun menatap Kai yang berjalan menjauh dengan darah yang menetes dari ujung jarinya.

Kai mengerang frustasi. Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Tentu ia bukan memikirkan dirinya saat ini, tapi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa bertahan di mana di seluruh penjuru sekolah mengatakan bahwa dialah yang bersalah? Padahal kenyataannya ia hanya ingin membantu Kai yang terluka.

Kai mengerang lagi dan menumbukkan tangannya yang berdarah kedinding sekolah meninggalkan bercak merah. Kai menghela, ini takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Kai memilih untuk mencari Kyungsoo, mau apapun yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya, ia akan melindungi Kyungsoo. Kai berjalan pelan dan melihat titik merah di lantai. Ia berjongkok dan merasa yakin bahwa itu adalah darah. Kai berdiri dan mengikuti jejak darah itu.

Hingga Kai sampai di toilet pria. Kai membukanya perlahan dan melihat siapa yang ada di dalam.

Saat Kai melihat siapa, hatinya hancur.

Kyungsoo terduduk tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Bibirnya sedikit biru dan saat itu terlihatlah betapa putih dan pucatnya kulit Kyungsoo. Kai berlari kearahnya dan dengan cepat menggendongnya. Ia harus membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit! Kai membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

Setiap orang yang dilewatinya hanya bisa tercengang melihat seorang Kai menggendong Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang mendengar ribut-ribut langsung berlari keluar kelas dan menemukan Kai yang berlari dengan Kyungsoo di tangannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengejar mereka dan menghentikan Kai.

Kai menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Kau apakan Kyungsoo?" Jelas terdengar amarah yang besar dalam nadanya.

Kai menggeleng, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kau beri aku jalan agar aku bisa cepat membawanya kerumah sakit!"

Baekhyun yang tak percaya akan itu semua, masih terus merasa marah. "Dasar manusia egois! Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Kyungsoo karena dirimu! Tidak bukan dirimu saja, tapi kalian semua! Kalian semua sangat kejam! Kalian bukan manusia!"

Kai merasa hatinya sakit mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia menyakiti orang-orang selama ini, yang ia tahu hanya ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun perlahan mengeluarkan air mata, "Biar aku yang membawanya. Lepaskan dia."

Kai tentu tidak mau.

Baekhyun yang melihat penolakkan Kai dengan cepat ingin menarik Kyungsoo dari tangan Kai, namun seseorang menarik pinggangnya.

"Kai, cepat urus dia. Serahkan orang ini padaku" Ucapnya pada Kai.

Kai tersenyum, "Thanks Chanyeol." Dan Kai dengan cepat berlari menuju mobilnya.

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Lepaskan aku tiang listrik!" Ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menarik paksa dirinya menuju taman. Baekhyun terus menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga Chanyeol terpaksa untuk menggenggamnya lebih erat.

Namun sepertinya terlalu erat.

Baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menatap Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu. Kalau orang lain yang melihat, pasti mereka sudah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun aneh. Lihat saja, eyeliner-nya berceceran di wajah Baekhyun karena air mata. Bercak hitam menodai pipinya. Namun bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat cantik. Inilah wajah Baekhyun sebenarnya.

Polos dan sensitif. Tidaklah dingin dan egois.

Baekhyun terus menangis, antara sakit di pergelangan tangannya dan hatinya. Ia tak menyangka ada manusia yang seegois itu. Ia terus menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya kirinya, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa berhenti menangis. Malahan karena gerakkannya itu, bercak hitam semakin terlihat di pipinya yang putih.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahu bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa. Ia menunduk membuat wajahnya setara dengan Baekhyun yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun dari pipinya. Baekhyun yang tidak sadar akan keberadaan Chanyeol yang sudah ada di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya membesar seketika.

"A-apa.. yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya takut.

Chanyeol terus diam dan terus menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol begitu baik padanya saat ini, tapi Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik napasnya dan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat usaha Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar memeluk Baekhyun, meletakkan kepala namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu di dadanya.

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

Tanpa mereka sadari, detik demi detik berlalu. Angin pun berhembus.

Dan mereka terus dalam posisi itu.

* * *

Kai terus berjalan kekanan dan kekiri di luar ruangan Emergency tersebut. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini pada seseorang.

Ia mengerang dan duduk dengan kasar. Kenapa dokternya lama sekali memeriksanya? Kai kembali berdiri. Ia tak bisa tenang. Ia lagi-lagi berjalan kekanan, kekiri, depan, belakang, ia hanya tak bisa membayangkan jika Kyungsoo benar-benar ada apa-apa. Mungkin ia bisa terkena serangan jantung.

5 menit kemudian, akhirnya pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Kai langsung menghampiri sang dokter dan bertanya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sang dokter yang sadar akan kekhawatiran Kai langsung menepuk pundak Kai, "Tenang anak muda. Ia hanya kecapekan. Dan sepertinya ia tidak makan beberapa hari ini. Juga beberapa tekanan yang ia rasakan menyebabkan ia mimisan panjang. Ia kekurangan darah, namun beberapa hari istirahat dan makan makanan bergizi, ia tak perlu donor. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Kai menghela lega. Ia merasa jantungnya kembali normal mendengarnya. Ia berterima kasih pada sang dokter dan masuk kedalam UGD. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah. Kai mendekat dan mengelus pipinya.

Ia kurus sekali.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Sungguh. Yang aku tahu namamu adalah Kyungsoo. Kau seorang senior. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begini. Entahlah, hatiku sakit melihatnya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku tak mengerti hidup ini. Aku juga tak tahu jika aku sudah menyakiti banyak orang. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku."

Kai menutup matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menangis?

Kai menggengam erat seprai rumah sakit dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Tapi aku ingin kau sehat kembali hyung. Kumohon. Aku tidak yakin bisa hidup normal lagi jika kau tidak sembuh. Kumohon bangunlah. Lalu terserah kau ingin mengatakan apapun padaku. Tampar aku, pukul aku. Bentak aku. Namun aku mohon kau bangun.."

Kai menunduk dan menjatuhkan wajahnya di tempat tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Ia menangis. Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun menatapnya dari luar bersama Luhan.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menatap Luhan lembut, namun terlihat sedih. "Aku berteman dengannya lebih dari 10 tahun. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku lihat Kai begitu jatuh."

Luhan mengangguk dan meraih tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya dengan tangannya. Sehun ingin menangis, jujur. Melihat temannya begitu sedih. Ia tak menyalahkan Kyungsoo, ia malah ingin berterima kasih padanya bisa membuka hati seorang Kai. Meski ia juga ingin meminta maaf karena pernah melakukan hal yang kurang sopan padanya.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan menyebabkan Luhan untuk menatapnya, Sehun terlihat tersenyum simpul dan sangat kecil.

"Aku berpikir apa ini karena cinta?"

Tapi itu terlalu cepat.

* * *

A/N : Tada.

Update juga. Saya gak lama kan? 0_o

Daann.. apa puas dengan KaiSoo moment di sini? (*saya : TIDAAAAAK!)

Puas-puasin saja lah... wkwkwkwk..

Tapi! Yang penting adalah karena sebenarnya cerita ini kagak bakal panjang~~ jadi maunya happy end ato sad end?

Saya punya dua-duanya.

Silakan pilih di review ya~~

(Typo(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that)

:2era:


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Semua manusia memiliki buku yang berisi lembaran kertas. Bertuliskan kehidupan sejak kau lahir dan menghirup napas pertama di muka bumi. Lembar demi lembar pun kau isi dengan kisahmu. Terkadang beberapa memiliki bercak air mata ataupun darah. Terkadang kertasnya terobek, menyisakan tulisan yang tidak sempurna.

Namun sebuah buku akan berganti. Kau bisa menggantinya dengan mengganti dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa membuat lembaran baru, menulis hidupmu yang baru.

Kyungsoo pikir setelah Ayahnya bunuh diri dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri, Kyungsoo akan menemukan hidup baru. Di mana ia akan berjalan sendiri, menghidupinya dirinya sendiri, tanpa akan ada orang yang mengganggu.

Kyungsoo pikir hanya dengan begitu, ia bisa hidup sampai saatnya ia mati nanti. Meski ia akan mati tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu.

Ia tak berniat membuat hubungan dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo pikir.

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya berat, ia mencium bau amis dari hidungnya. Ia perlahan merasakan cahaya bersimbah di tubuhnya yang dibalut baju rumah sakit bewarna putih bersih sama seperti kulitnya yang pucat. Perlahan matanya yang besar terbuka dan mulai melirik keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang ia tak kenal sama sekali. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri, tapi lehernya terasa kaku.

Ia menghela berat dan hanya bisa melirik lebih jelas untuk mengkonfirmasi di mana ia sekarang. Ia menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya terasa lebih berat dibanding tangannya yang lain, ia menoleh dan mendapati infus menancap di arteri pergelangan tangannya. Ia mulai mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat wajah Kai muncul pertama kali.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya dan menggeleng, kenapa Kai? Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar dengkuran pelan di sekitarnya dan mencoba mencari siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia berharap itu adalah Baekhyun, namun harapanya lenyap saat melihat wajah Kai tertidur. Kyungsoo menatap anak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan bingung, kenapa Kai?

Beberapa saat memandang, akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bisa mengangkat tubuhnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo duduk dan menyandarkan lehernya yang masih kebas di muka tempat tidur. Ia lagi-lagi memandang Kai yang tertidur dengan damainya di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menghentikan nalurinya untuk mengelus rambut Kai. Jari-jari Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, menepikan poni Kai yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengelus kepala Kai.

Kalau seperti ini Kai terlihat seperti adik kecil yang polos, pikir Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum kecil dan terus mengelus kepala Kai. Kyungsoo merasa rambut Kai sangat lembut berhadapan dengan jarinya yang kecil. Terkadang ia mebandingkan kulit jarinya dengan wajah Kai. Kai sungguh memiliki kulit yang cantik. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, putih pucat.

Kyungsoo menyudahi elusannya saat Kai terlihat bergerak dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Kyungsoo membelokkan matanya ke arah jendela besar yang menyirami mereka matahari pagi dan berusaha tidak untuk melirik Kai yang perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung terbelalak melihat Kyungsoo sudah terduduk menatap kearah luar.

"Hyung?!"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya berbalik dan menatap Kai. Kai tampak kaget melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang jauh berbeda dengan semalam. Kali ini tampak lebih…

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?Dan kenapa aku di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo memotong pikiran Kai yang hampir melantur.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, ia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa merasa kaku di depan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memikirkan hal lain, kenapa Kai di sini? Dan Mengapa ia di rumah sakit?

"Hyung…" Desah Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo merasa napasnya tercekat melihat Kai menatap dengan sedih, Kai seolah-olah ingin menyampaikan empati yang dalam terhadap Kyungsoo. Seolah-olah Kai ingin merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan sekarang, sakitnya, pedihnya, kekecewaannya, traumanya, apapun itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menerimanya.

"Aku tanya lagi. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Dan kenapa aku di sini?" Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kai menghela, " Kau pingsan Hyung."

Kyungsoo tersedak napasnya sendiri, ia pingsan di depan Kai? Memalukan.

Kai berdeham pelan, "Aku menemukanmu terbaring di toilet. Hidungmu terus saja mengeluarkan darah karena panik aku langsung membawamu kesini."

Kyungsoo sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa ia tidak terjatuh di depan Kai. Itu benar-benar menurunkan harga dirinya. Kyungsoo perlahan menarik infus dari tangannya, Kai yang kaget karena perbuatan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tib a itu, tentu refleks menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi.

"Hyung! Kau mau kemana? Dokter bilang kau kecapekan hyung! Kau harus beristirahat!" Ucap Kai

Kyungsoo merasa telinganya salah mendengar atau Kai memang menghawatirkannya? Kyungsoo melepas tangannya dari genggaman Kai dan berjalan pelan, tak menggubris sedikitpun apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Kai mengerang kecil dan menyusul dengan cepat, menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo yang kecil namun cepat.

"HYUNG!" Bentak Kai. Kali ini Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia menatap Kai yang tampak putus asa. Apa ia sudah benar-benar berlebihan? Kyungsoo menggeleng, tidak mungkin! Memang dia siapa bisa membuat seorang Kai putus asa? Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat Kai terduduk bersimpuh, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"Hyung kumohon.. 3 hari ini saja. Istirahatlah, setelah itu kau bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi. Kumohon hyung…" Pinta Kai.

Itu terdengar menyakitkan. Kyungsoo menutup matanya, buat apa Kai melakukan ini padanya? Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Aku harus bekerja Kai. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa melunasi biaya rumah sakit.." Balas Kyungsoo. Ia sudah benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk beralasan pada Kai.

Kai menaikkan kepalanya dan berdiri, "Aku menanggung semuanya hyung! Kau tak perlu memikirkan apapun!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menolak Kai? Kyungsoo dan Kai terus terdiam sampai seorang suster datang dan berteriak kaget melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang meneteskan darah. Kyungsoo dengan cepat dibawa kembali ketempat tidurnya oleh kekuatan luar biasa sang suster dan dipakaikan kembali infusnya. Suster itu tampak kesal, namun setelah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menatap lurus tanpa cahanya, suster itu menghela bisa mengerti keadaan.

Ia memanggil Kai untuk ikut bersamanya sebentar keluar. Kai mengangguk dan mengikuti sang suster.

"Kau saudaranya?" Tanya suster itu.

Kai terdiam, tidak tahu mau bilang apa.

"Dari caramu, kau pasti bukan siapa-siapanya."Suster itu menebak seperti seorang peramal, Kai merasa perutnya tak nyaman dengan kata "bukan siapa-siapa" yang keluar dari bibir sang suster yang sudah terlihat tua itu. "Tapi siapapun kau, kalau kau mengenalnya jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri."

Kai menatap suster itu dengan penuh tanya. Suster itu hanya menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri." Ucap suster itu penuh teka-teki, "Ia membutuhkanmu. Jadi jangan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. Kau paham?"

Kai tanpa perlu ditanya 2 kali mengangguk pasti, "Aku akan menjaganya. "

Sang suster tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan Kai yang menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh makna. Seperti suster itu mengenal mereka sejak lama. Kai kembali masuk ke ruangan di mana Kyungsoo berada dan mendapati hyungnya itu sedang menatap bunga-bunga di luar ruangan kamarnya.

Kai mendekat dan duduk di tempat tidur Kyungsoo, "Hyung suka bunga?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah Kai, "Tidak terlalu. Tapi aku suka warna mereka. Hidup."

Kai tersenyum kecil, "Tapi tidak semua bungan tampak indah kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terkadang bunga itu tampak buruk rupa tapi memiliki manfaat yang lebih banyak daripada bunga-bunga hias yang selalu terlihat cantik. "

Kai setuju akan hal itu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo, hyung kau itu bunga yang indah. Namun bukanlah bunga hias. Kau bunga dinding, meski tidak ada orang yang memperhatikanmu, kau tetap bewarna dengan warnamu, menghiasi dinding yang pucat dengan kelopakmu. Harusnya kau sadar bahwa kau berharga.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya ditatapi menoleh dan mendapati mata coklat Kai yang berkilau menatapnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa memungkiri betapa indahnya mata itu dilihat lebih dekat, semua pendapat dirinya tentang mata seorang Kai yang dingin seperti belati es yang menggores kulit , secara perlahan sirna sudah. Yang ada hanyalah pancaran kehangatan seperti matahari pagi yang tersenyum cerah dan terus menyinari bumi meski sang awan menutup keberadaanya. Cahaya yang abadi.

Apa boleh ia mempercayai mata itu?

Apa boleh ia meruntuhkan dinding dan janjinya sendiri?

Tapi apa ia siap untuk membuka buku baru?

* * *

A/N : Jengjeng. *manse*

Lama yah kayaknya yang satu ini? Lagi sibuk saya... maap ya readerku yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng. :p

Kayaknya chap ini penuh Kaisoo? *harapannya~~*

Dan bagi yang komentar kependekan... saya gak tau mau jawab apa.

Tapi!Sekali lagi saya merasa lebih bingung untuk mengakhirinya... sad or happy? Saya dilema teman... :(

Dan! Saya baca ff author lain kan ya ceritanya, terus dia bales-bales review... apa saya harus seperti itu? (maklum, saya anak baru...)

Tapi!*lagi* Semoga ceritanya gak ngebosenin. Moga gak lupa deh ama ceritanya...

Terakhir! Mohon reveiwnya~~

Typo(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.

:2era:


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Baekhyun terduduk diam di atas sebuah sofa merah yang terlihat sangat nyaman, meski nyaman Baekhyun tidak bisa merasa tenang. Ada 2 hal yang menyebabkannya seperti ini : 1. Ia memikirkan keadaan Kyungsoo, 2. Ini bukanlah rumahnya, melainkan rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus menggigit bibirnya tak nyaman, ia memilih untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Meski ia masih kesal terhadap tindakan Chanyeol , ia mau tidak mau harus berterima kasih karena sudah berhasil menenangkannya dari kegelisahan. Andai saja Chanyeol tak ada saat itu, mungkin belum tentu ia bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo meski Kai menyerahkan Kyungsoo padanya.

Baekhyun menghela saat sebuah gelas bening berisi minuman dingin ditaruh di atas meja. Baekhyun mendongkak dan melihat Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang terkenal itu menatapnya penuh simpati.

"Minumlah. Tenangkan dirimu sedikit. Tidak apa-apa jika kau mau tidur, plus besok juga hari sabtu." Tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah merepotkanmu. Aku mau pulang saja atau aku ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah sedikit sedih dengan jawaban Baekhyun, "Kau tidak perlu buru-buru. Kau juga tidak merepotkanku kok. Tenang saja~~ dan soal Kyungsoo, aku yakin Kai menjaganya dengan benar sekarang."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes yang tak dibuat-buat, ini memang kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup memberikan ekspresi seperti itu pada orang lain. Baekhyun tak menyukainya. Namun Chanyeol hampir kehilangan degup jantungnya, ia bersumpah dalam hati ia tak pernah melihat seseorang sepolos ini.

Chanyeol membersihkan suranya dengan berdeham, "Kalau mau tidur kau bisa menggunakan kamarku. Aku bisa tidur di ruang tamu"

Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya, "Apa? Seharusnya aku saja yang tidur di ruang tamu."

"Kau masih sangat tertekan, istirahatlah. Besok kita sama-sama menjenguk Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lelah namun ia bersyukur ada Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

Eh?

Apa Baekhyun senang dengan keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang?

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku berpikir lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku sudah benar-benar merepotkanmu."

Chanyeol menghela dan akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi syaratnya, kau aku antar dan besok kita tetap pergi bersama. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun ingin tersenyum betapa persuasive-nya kalimat Chanyeol terdengar, ia mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar seperti ia biasanya, senyum yang aneh namun membuat orang lain tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

Mungkin perlahan Baekhyun bisa mempercayai Chanyeol.

* * *

Sehun berjalan pelan dengan menggandeng Luhan disebelahnya. Setelah melihat Kai di rumah sakit, ia lebih memilih pulang bersama Luhan. Luhan terdiam, meski ia tahu Sehun pasti sedang memikirkan Kai, tapi ia tidak ingin Sehun merasa begitu sedih. Ia ingin menghibur, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Luhan menggigit-gigit bibirnya kecil, sedikit gelisah, dan melirik-lirik kecil kearah Sehun yang terus menatap jalannya dengan kosong.

Ia lebih muda dariku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Luhan tak sengaja mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun membuat Sehun berhenti dan menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lembut.

Luhan yang kaget tanpa sadar memeluk Sehun. Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung karena sikap Luhan.

"Lu.."

"Sebentar saja. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang bingung. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang memikirkan Kai. Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu saat ini, "Luhan berhenti dan melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih di leher Sehun. "Tapi, aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa tahu jika aku dekat denganmu. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih Sehun-ah.. mungkin kita juga salah pada mereka."

Sehun menghela dan mengelus puncak kepala Luhan, "Mungkinlah Lulu.. mungkin kita memang harus meminta maaf.."

Luhan memeluk Sehun kembali dan mengangguk, "Kita harus."

Luhan sadar ia salah pada Baekhyun hari itu, hanya saja ia bisa bersumpah bahwa ia tak menceritakan apapun pada Sehun. Maka daripada itu ia bingung mengapa Sehun bisa marah pada Baekhyun dan akhirnya Luhan tahu itu adalah berkat mulut-mulut anak murid lain.

Luhan tak sadar bahwa menjadi populer bisa menyebabkan orang lain kesusahan, ia tak sadar. Maka sebenarnya ia tak salah, tapi terkadang rasa sombong bisa muncul. Namun Luhan bisa menempatkan rasa sombong itu.

Luhan menghela dalam, ia harus minta maaf.

Sehun yang mendengar helaan dalam Luhan, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia berharap ia dan semua orang yang ada disekitarnya bahagia. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia minta lagi pada Tuhan saat ini.

* * *

"Aku bilang tidak hyung! Kau harus makan!" Ucap Kai kesal saat menyodorkan makanan buatan koki pribadi keluarga Kim. Padahal sudah sangat diseimbangakan antara gizi dan nutrisinya! Dan Kyungsoo menolaknya seperti anak 5 tahun tak ingin minum obat. Kai terus memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membuka mulutnya, namun Kyungsoo terus menjauh. Kai menghela dan meletakkan mangkuk berisi makanan itu di sebelah kursinya.

"Hyung.. makan ya? Agar kau cepat sembuh! Kau ingin cepat kembali bekerja kan?" Bujuk Kai, meski dalam hati Kai tidak ingin Kyungsoo untuk kembali bekerja, tapi kalau Kyungsoo tidak bekerja ia akan makan apa? Sebenarnya Kai tidak bermasalah akan "hal" itu.

Kyungsoo terus menggeleng dan mundur, menempelkan tubuhnya yang kecil kekepala tempat tidur rumah sakit yang didesain tinggi untuk tempat bersandar. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak merasa lapar. Ia hanya ingin cepat keluar dari ruangan putih berbau obat yang sangat ia benci ini. Namun mendengar pinta Kai yang terakhir, ia berpikir sejenak. Sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti anak manja seperti ini?

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai yang sedang berbicara dengan kokinya yang terdengar seperti Kai sedang mengomentari bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo tidak suka akan makanan yang dibuat, sehingga sang Koki harus memasak menu lain, dan tidak boleh dengan bahan yang sama dengan hari ini.

Kyungsoo terus menatap Kai, beribu pertanyaan muncul silih berganti dalam otaknya, dan semua pertanyaan tersebut berhubungan dengan Kai. Apa yang Kai lakukan padanya? Mengapa? Bagaimana bisa? Ada apa dengan Kai? Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sama sekali Kyungsoo tak bisa memikirkan jawabannya.

Hanya saja satu yang bisa terjawab dan mungkin terpikirkan oleh seorang Kyungsoo.

Mungkin Kai merasa kasihan padanya.

Dan Kyungsoo pada dasarnya tidak suka belas kasihan orang lain.

"Hyung?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap Kai, lalu melihat makanan buatan Koki yang tak mau ia makan hendak dibawa pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku mau makan.." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat sang koki dan Kai menatapnya bingung. 5 menit lalu ia tidak ingin makan, sekarang ia meminta makanannya? Kyungsoo tahu, itu terdengar sedikit tidak sopan. Tapi bukankah lebih tidak sopan jika tidak memakan masakan orang lain yang sudah dengan baik memasakkannya untukmu? Kyungsoo juga suka memasak, hanya saja untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kai melirik Kokinya, menyuruhnya mendekat dan menaruh makanan itu di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil sendok yang telah disediakan dan menyuap dirinya sendiri dengan makanan. Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa makanan ini sangat enak, namun mungkin karena ia yang tak terlalu lapar , ia tak bisa terlalu menikmatinya.

Kai menyuruh Kokinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam. Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap, err.. sebenarnya tidak selahap itu. Namun Kai bisa memaklumi, orang yang sakit kan tidak terlalu suka makan.

Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya ditatapi oleh Kai, melirik kearah Kai. Ia menelan kunyahannya dan hendak bertanya saat pintu ruangan bernomor 12 itu terbuka lebar dengan kasar. Kyungsoo bersyukur sudah menelan makanannya, atau ia bisa saja menyemburkannya kearah wajah Kai karena kaget mendengar bunyi pintu juga sebuah suara.

"A-YO WHATSSAP!"

Baekhyun menggeleng di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi hampir sama. Sama-sama kaget. Chanyeol yang tidak sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan hanya menatap kedua orang itu aneh dan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang menghela panjang.

"Ini rumah sakit Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chanyeol dan langsung berlari kearah teman satu nasibnya, Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan menangis. Kyungsoo langsung membalas pelukan teman baiknya itu.

"Kau menangis lagi? Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk, namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun. Kyungsoo mengelus punggung temannya itu dan memintanya untuk melepas pelukannya yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit sesak.

Baekhyun melepasnya perlahan dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, namun tulus. Senyum yang tak pernah ia berikan pada orang lain kecuali Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari Chanyeol dan Kai menatap mereka dengan perasaan sedikit iri. Chanyeol sudah tahu mengapa ia iri, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa merasa iri tak jelas datang dari mana. Hanya saja mereka berdua memiliki mimik wajah yang sama-sama masam. Namun di balik ekspresi wajah mereka yang tidak nyaman itu, tersirat sebuah perasaan lega. Lega melihat kedua orang di depan mereka sudah bisa berbagi senyum.

Meski Baekhyun masih menangis. Tapi tak berapa lama lagi, Baekhyun akan tersenyum lagi.

Chanyeol berdeham menyebabkan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menatapnya. Kai seperti meminta penjelasan, kode apa itu? Namun Chanyeol yang tak berpikir bahwa dehamannya itu dikira memiliki arti, ia malah batuk-batuk setelahnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terbatuk, ia mendekat dan menatap Chanyeol lekat. Chanyeol langsung lupa bahwa ia ingin batuk lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah bilang kita tidak seharusnya makan es krim malam hari. Kau memaksa. Lihat hasilnya, kau batuk-batuk kan? Bagaimana jika kau demam?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh khawatir.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya. Ia menggeleng dan mengatakan ia tak apa-apa. Ia lelaki kuat.

Kai mencibir, "Lelaki kuat katamu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat itu? Saat Ibumu mencubit perutmu? Kau tidak mau pulang dari rumahku kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang wajahnya memerah dan Kai dengan bingung. Namun kebingungannya terpecah saat mendegar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar baginya tertawa.

Kyungsoo tertawa.

Baekhyun terpaku. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bertemu Kyungsoo lagi di SMA, Kyungsoo tertawa. Baekhyun tanpa sadar tertawa dengan air mata yang mengalir lagi.

Kai di sisi lain hanya bisa menatap mata besar itu menutup dan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyum lebar. Suara yang indah keluar dari bibir itu, membuat Kai hanya bisa terlena seperti melihat sebuah bunga yang baru mekar. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip, atau seperti itulah yang ia pikirkan, tak sedetikpun ia lewati. Saat bibir Kyungsoo membentuk hati saat tertawa dan saat ia mulai menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa lepas.

"K-kau tidak pulang hanya karena Ibumu mencubit perutmu? Apalah guna badanmu yang tinggi itu?" Ucap Kyungsoo di sela-sela ia sedang berusaha meredakan tawanya. Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa ialah yang sedang ditertawakan oleh Kyungsoo hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya.

"Hei.. aku masih 13 tahun saat itu. Sudah lama!" Belanya.

Kai dan Baekhyun di sisi lain masih terus terpaku, dengan dua sudut pandang berbeda. Mereka terus menatap adegan dimana Kyungsoo terus saja mengejek Chanyeol dan tentu saja Chanyeol tak mau terima. Ia terus-menerus membela dirinya.

Matahari terus menyinari ruangan putih itu, menembus jendela kaca yang bening. Membuat siapapun yang melihat keadaan di dalam akan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah teman baik. Penuh senyum dan ejekan.

* * *

A/N : BRACE YOURSELF.

EXO IS COMING BACK. ;A;

AGHH! RASANYA PENGEN MATI.

RASANYA GIMANA GITUH

LIAT 12 ALIEN LUAR BIASA.

RASANYA UDAH NUNGGU... LIKE FOREVAH.

RASANYA... oke cukup.

Oke.. anda semua pasti merasakan apa yang saya rasakan.

EXO IS COMING BACK! /

DAN CECI! FLOWERY BOYS~~~

Sorry. Terlalu banyak hal yang perlu diungkapkan.

Gurl, i can't explain wat i feel.

Oke, kembali ke point.

Ini chapter baru, setelah saya hitung... mungkin hampir 2 minggu ga update. Maaf, koneksi internet saya rasanya ngajak perang.

Dan! Saya malah update cerita lain? Maaf lagi. ( Ini link bagi yang belum baca ;) (promosi nih kisahnya) -

story/story_ ?storyid=9300881&chapter=1 )

Tapi! Saya juga mencoba membuat perkembangan pada Kyungsoo. Bagus kah?

Dan! Gak panjang-panjang lagi...

Mohon review-nya~~ ^^

Typo(s) is accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.

:2era:

XOXO for you all guys~~ 3


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

3 hari berlalu. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Kyungsoo sudah boleh pulang. Dengan syarat jangan lupa untuk makan dan tidur yang cukup. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab iya singkat.

Pukul 8 pagi di hari Rabu, Kai sudah menunggu Kyungsoo di luar Rumah Sakit. Kai memutuskan tidak sekolah dan menjemput Kyungsoo kemudian mengatarkannya pulang. Kai menelpon Sehun memberitahukan alasannya untuk tidak masuk hari itu dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang Kai tidak sangka akan mendengarnya dari bibir seorang Sehun. Kai menyudahi panggilannya dan menatap layar sentuh lebar _smartphone_-nya.

Apa ia tidak salah mendengar Sehun menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo? Biasanya pada Kai sendiri Sehun tidak begitu perhatian. Ia hanya memerhatikan Luhan-nya. Kai berpikir mungkin Sehun sudah berubah atau ia mabuk karena "malam" yang panjang bersama Luhan. Kai mengangkat bahunya dan memutuskan bahwa itu adalaha hal yang tidak penting untuk dipikirkan.

Sekarang yang penting adalah Kyungsoo yang sudah sembuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai melihat siluet Kyungsoo yang mungil berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Kai dengan senyum dan juga langkah yang cepat menuju kearah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung!" Panggilnya.

Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya bisa menatap Kai bingung, "Kai? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Kai hanya menyengir senang dan mendekat, mengambil tas yang Kyungsoo jinjing, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tidak mungkin aku biarkan dirimu yang baru sembuh pulang dengan bus umum."

Kyungsoo hendak menolak namun Kai sudah meninggalkannya dengan membawa tas Kyungsoo yang berisi baju kotor juga beberapa kantong obat. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memiliki beribu pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban. Namun ia kembali pada sebuah kesimpulan yang sama dengan 3 hari yang lalu, bahwa Kai hanya kasihan padanya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan melangkah ragu saat Kai kembali memanggil namanya.

Entah kenapa, Kai memanggilnya seperti sebuah tawaran.

Tawaran untuk hidup lebih baik? Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga kau berpikir bahwa Kai memiliki perasaan padamu? Dan yang terpenting, Kai pastilah normal, tidak seorang gay.

"Hyung! Kau lambat sekali sih? Apa kau masih pusing?" Ucap Kai tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui sudah berada di dekatnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Kai menghela dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggam tangan yang mungil itu dengan tangannya yang besar. Kyungsoo merasa tangannya hangat. Kyungsoo mendongkak untuk melihat punggung Kai yang sedang secara tidak langsung menuntun jalannya, bidang sekali. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, bukan saatnya untuk membandingkan dirinya dengan dirimu. Kyungsoo sekali lagi mendongkak, kali ini menatap tangannya yang terbalut sempurna oleh tangan Kai.

Hangat.

Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Dadanya terasa hangat. Wajahnya terasa hangat.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa ia terus-menerus menatap genggaman tangan itu hingga Kai mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya yang mewah. Kyungsoo dengan sedikit takut akan mengotori apapun dimobil yang sangat silau itu, masuk dengan sangat perlahan.

Kai yang sadar akan kekhawatiran Kyungsoo pada hal-hal yang tidak penting hanya bisa terkekeh, "Kotori saja Hyung, tidak masalah jika itu kau."

Kyungsoo melirik Kai dengan wajah memerah. Kai tersenyum kearahnya, senyum yang para yeoja bisa saja mati sekali melihatnya, namun jarang Kai berikan. Siapa yang bisa menghindar dari pesona bunga yang mekar? Kyungsoo juga salah satunya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat seperti mesin mobil yang hidup. Kyungsoo merasa suara detak jantungnya bisa mengalahkan deruman mobil yang melaju. Kyungsoo menatap jalanan di depannya, matanya tampak gugup secara tiba-tiba. Ia menggenggam kain celananya dan menggeleng kecil.

Ia tidak ingin menulis apapun dalam bukunya. Ataupun kalau ia menulisnya, itu akan hanya tentang dirinya tidak orang lain, terutama Kai. Kyungsoo menatap jalanan yang dilalui dengan cepat, meski sebenarnya Kai mengemudi di kecepatan rata-rata, Kyungsoo masih merasa mobil runcing bewarna merah ini melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Atau hanya karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah menaiki mobil pribadi dan hanya bus umum yang memang jauh kecepatannya di bawah mobil pribadi?

Kyungsoo memilih jawabannya sendiri.

Perlahan Kyungsoo bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang ia ingin maki. Ia mengelus dada kirinya pelan dan mengambil napas panjang. Sudah lama jantungnya tidak terpacu karena hal-hal absurd yang ia tidak mengerti. Dulu jantungnya akan berdetak cepat salah satunya jika ia mendengar bunyi petir. Ia benci cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Kai terus menyetir dan sekali-sekali melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Kai tidak tahu (atau memang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa) apa yang membuatnya begitu perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari awal relasi mereka hanyalah sang anak populer dan sang anak cupu, di mana sang anak cupu membantu sang anak populer dan kemudian sang anak populer merasa ada yang beda pada anak cupu tersebut, lalu mulai mendekati dan memiliki perasaa-, tunggu.

Kai mengerem mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas bewarna merah, ia mulai memikirkan hal aneh. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Skenario kisah hidupnya? Lalu mengapa ia membuat kesimpulan bahwa ia akan punya perasaan terhadap Kyungsoo? Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang masih tampak terhipnotis oleh jalanan di luar jendela mobilnya.

Kai menggeleng, tidak mungkin. Dia normal kan? Pasti karena Chanyeol menyuruhnya menemaninya menonton Boys Over Flower. Kenapa ia harus setuju saat itu? Lihatlah efeknya sekarang. Kai kembali menggeleng, kali ini lebih kuat. Tidak aku tidak mendengar suara Kyungsoo menggema. Tidak!

"Hei KAI!"

Kai tersadar dan menoleh kekursi penumpang, melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal.

"Ke-kenapa Hyung?"

"Lampunya sudah hijau."

Kai mengangguk gugup dan menginjak gas. Jantung dan otaknya sepertinya sama-sama tidak terkendali.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

* * *

Baekhyun menyusun bukunya cepat, ia baru saja mendapat informasi dari Chanyeol yang mendapat berita dari Sehun yang mendapat pemberitahuan dari Kai, bahwa Kyungsoo pulang hari ini. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Akhirnya teman senasibnya akan pulang dan kembali bersekolah.

Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Baekhyun mengenakan tas punggungnya dan berjalan riang menuju pintu keluar kelas. Ia bersenandung kecil lalu tanpa ia ketahui kenapa, ia tersandung kedepan. Kakinya sepertinya menabrak sesuatu. Ia mengeran, pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang ia sandung dan mendapati kaki jenjang seorang yeoja. Ia mengikuti kaki jenjang itu sampai ia melihat siapa yeoja itu.

Min Ah.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Apa yang ia lakukan hingga Min Ah menatapnya seperti ingin membunuh seperti itu? Baekhyun berdiri, mengacuhkan pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit. Ia merasa pasti kakinya memar.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Uhm.. Min Ah-ssi, ada apa?"

"Apa aku salah dengar kau bertanya?" Balas Min Ah dingin.

Baekhyun merasakan tangannya dingin, ia tahu Min Ah siapa.

Min Ah adalah model papan atas. Cantik, kaya, perfeksionis adalah dirinya. Dan Chanyeol adalah lawan mainnya. Siapapun yang mendekati Chanyeol, lawannya adalah wanita tak terkalahkan ini, Kim Min Ah.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mencoba mendekati siapapun, ia hanya punya satu teman dan itu kau tahu siapa. Baekhyun membetulkan posisi tasnya, ia semakin gugup. "Iya, saya bertanya. Ada apa Min Ah-ssi?"

Min Ah menatap Baekhyun, merendahkan. Ia mendekat dan membuat wajahnya yang cantik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mundur.

"Kau pasti tahu kan kenapa. Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lebih baik ia mengatakan iya saja. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi, seperti Sehun sebelumnya. Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada di sebelahnya. Min Ah menjauh dan melipat tangannya, "Jauhi dia. Atau kau tahu sendiri" Ucapnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri diam.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia menghela napasnya. Akhirny—

"BAEKKIE~~~"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Chanyeol berlari kearahnya. Ia melirik kearah Min Ah yang mendengar suara Chanyeol yang besar menatapnya kesal. Tidak hanya Min Ah, beberapa yeoja lainnya juga menatap Baekhyun dengan cara yang sama.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia semakin gugup. Mengapa Chanyeol suka datang pada saat tak tepat?

"He-hei Chanyeol-ssi…" Ucap Baekhyun canggung.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun aneh karena berbicara formal padanya, "Baekhyun-ah? Kita kan satu umur kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Bukankah kita sudah buat perjanjian aku memanggilmu Baekkie kau memanggilku Yeolie?"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menghela, "Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, mungkin kau salah orang."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, "Apa? Salah orang? Tidak mungkin! Kau Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Byun Baek! Mana mungkin mataku salah!"

Otakmu yang salah, pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak mau mengumpulkan penonton lagi memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dan tidak berargumen dengan Chanyeol. Dan seperti yang sudah dikira, Chanyeol sibuk menanyakan ini-itu pada Baekhyun dan mengikutinya hingga keluar sekolah.

Sesampainya di luar sekolah, Baekhyun berbalik. Ia menatap Chanyeol kesal. Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan warna mata pada Baekhyun langsung terdiam.

Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat, menyebabkan Chanyeol mundur sedikit menatap Baekhyun bingung. Beberapa saat Baekhyun terus membungkuk, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah banyak membantuku dan aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, aku juga minta maaf." Baekhyun menghela, entah kenapa berat rasanya mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini," Dan aku minta mulai saat ini kau tidak menyapaku lagi, anggap saja beberapa hari yang lalu hanya hal lalu. Aku minta kita tetap seperti biasanya. Kau bersama teman-temanmu dan aku bersama temanku."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dan membungkuk lagi, "Terima Kasih". Baekhyun berbalik hendak pergi saat sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya yang ukurannya jauh berbeda. Baekhyun menatap sang pemilik tangan dengan takut.

Chanyeol marah. Jelas dari mimik wajahnya.

Baekhyun merasa bibirnya memucat, "Chan..Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol terus mendekap Baekhyun, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau memenuhi pintamu. Aku bukan pengabul permohonan. Aku tidak mau."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Chanyeol bukan seperti Chanyeol biasanya yang periang. Kali ini Chanyeol tampak dingin dan mengerikan. Baekhyun mau tidak mau merendahkan kepalanya, ingin menatap tanah yang ia pijak, namun jari-jari panjang menahan dagunya untuk tetap melihat keatas. Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saat merasakan napas Chanyeol di wajahnya.

"Dengar Baekhyun, apapun yang kau katakan tadi, all of those are invalid. Kau seseorang bernama Baekhyun padaku. Bukan orang asing yang aku tidak kenal. Kau seseorang yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, bukan orang yang berjalan melewatiku."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya, jantungnya berdegup.

"Dan Baekkie, panggil aku Yeolie. Aku tidak terlalu suka pada orang yang tidak menepati janji."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia akhirnya mengangguk dan Chanyeol memeluknya dengan senang.

"Baekkie~~~"

Baekhyun menghela, mungkin ini memang takdirnya.

* * *

Sehun berjalan kearah kursi Kai yang kosong dan duduk di atasnya, apa ia mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo saja? Pasti Kai sedang berada di situ. Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, kenapa itu terdengar seperti ia ingin mengubah kepribadiannya? Sehun menutup matanya dan mencoba berpikir dengan tenang.

Apa salahnya jika ia ingin bertemu dengan Kai?

Ah! Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan di depannya.

"Lu? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Sehun yang kaget melihat Luhan di depannya.

Luhan duduk di kursi tepat di depannya dan menatap Sehun, "Hun, apa kau mau pergi kerumah Kyungsoo?"

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Apa salahnya? Aku yakin Baekhyun juga ada di situ."

Sehun memikirkan jawaban Luhan. Buat apa ia malu kalau hanya ingin meminta maaf? Setidaknya ia sudah mencoba. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi. Aku yakin Kai sudah berada di sana."

Luhan tersenyum dan berdiri, hendak meraih tangan Sehun namun sebuah pertanyaan muncul.

"Hun, kau tahu di mana rumah Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menggeleng. Luhan ikut menggeleng.

"Telepon Chanyeol." Luhan ingin tertawa.

* * *

Kai mengangkat tas Kyungsoo yang tidak berat menuju apartemennya. Kyungsoo sudah meminta Kai untuk menurunkannya di halte depan, namun Kai bersikeras untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai apartemennya. Hasilnya adalah mobil Kai tetap tidak bisa masuk dalam gang dan mereka harus berjalan sekitar 300 meter kedepan. Kyungsoo tampak tidak nyaman. Tentu saja, membawa seorang anak kaya yang terbiasa dengan kemewahan ke tempat seseorang seperti Do Kyungsoo.

Kai di sisi lain malah tersenyum senang, kenapa? Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kyungsoo. Jangan tanya kenapa, ia akan mulai berpikir aneh lagi dan berubah menjadi Gollum. Ia hanya senang dan mengingat kata sang perawat, ia harus ada di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kai…"

Kai berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti memohon.

"Hum? Apa Hyung?"

Kyungsoo bermain dengan ujung kaosnya yang kelebaran, "Apa kau tidak pulang saja? Kau tidak capek? Ditambah kau yang membawa tasku.."

Kai tertawa kecil, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal seperti itu padamu. Apa aku harus menggendongmu? Kau terlihat lelah."

Mendengar jawabannya, Kyungsoo tak bisa tidak bersemu merah. Kai suka sekali menggodanya seperti itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sebenarnya tidak. Kyungsoo kembali merasa pusing dan mual. Apa efek obat? Ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Ia menggeleng, padahal ia sudah banyak tidur saat di rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit terbata, untung saja Kai belum berjalan duluan darinya dan melihat perubahan cara berjalan Kyungsoo. Kai mendekat dan memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo, "Kau masih pusing ya Hyung? Aku yakin obatnya sedang bekerja. Kalau begitu aku akan menggendongmu. "

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, "Tidak.. tidak perlu. Aku bisa berjalan kok." Ucapnya dan mundur, tapi kakinya berkhianat. Ia hampir jatuh.

"Baik-baik saja? Hyung, ingat kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri." Balas Kai saat secara sempurna menahan beban tubuh Kyungsoo di lengannya. Kyungsoo mau tak mau menunduk malu. Merasa ia bukan apa-apa di depan seorang Kai.

Kai berjongkok dan memberikan punggungnya kearah Kyungsoo, "Naiklah Hyung."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan perlahan naik, "A-aku bera—"

" tidak merasa beban sama sekali. Kau harus banyak makan." Ucap Kai penuh percaya diri dan melanjutkan langkahnya, "Arahkan kemana kita harus pergi atau aku akan membawamu kembali dan pulang kerumahku."

"K..Kau lurus saja." Ucap Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung bidang seorang Kai. Apa yang Kyungsoo sempat bayangkan betapa bidangnya tubuh Kai, benar. Bidang, kuat, dan hangat. Hal terakhir adalah hal yang paling Kyungsoo sukai. Ia jarang merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang sebelumnya. Kecuali Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kai, menikmati perasaan hangat yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak rasakan. Ia berpikir, apa ia boleh meminta pada Tuhan satu kali saja, meski ia tahu ia bukanlah anak yang baik dalam hidupnya, bolehkah ia meminta untuk kehangatan seperti ini selalu ada untuk dirinya?

Kai melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur. Kai ingin tertawa juga ingin mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan rumah Kyungsoo? Kai juga tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Kai berpikir untuk menelpon Chanyeol, ia pasti bersama Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pasti tahu di mana Kyungsoo tinggal.

Namun Kai harus berhenti dan meletakkan Kyungsoo sejenak. Ia berkeliling dan bersyukur melihat sebuah taman bermain kecil. Kai melebarkan langkahnya dan membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas rute plesetan. Ia mengambil smartphone-nya dan langsung mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol.

_To : HeightFreak_

_From : SexyJongin_

_Hei, kau di mana? Kau pasti dengan Baekhyun kan? Cepat datang. Aku tidak tahu rumahnya. Dan sekarang aku ada di sebuah taman kecil. _

Kai menyentuh tombol send dan menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol tidak berapa lama, smartphone Kai berbunyi.

_To : DancingWhore_

_From : Chanchanchanchannie~~ 3_

_Aku sudah dekat. Ya aku bersama Baekhyun. Kami akan sampai sebentar lagi. _

Nama apaan tuh? Kai menatap nama contact yang masuk, ia mustahil memeberikan nama seperti itu pada temannya sendiri.

Siapa lagi? Sehun.

Kai menutup smartphone-nya setelah membaca pesan dari temannya itu. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu. Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mempelajari wajah Kyungsoo.

Bulu mata yang lentik, kulit yang putih pucat, dan bibir yang merah.

Sebuah replika dongeng Putri Salju. Kai tersenyum saat memikirkan dongeng Putri Salju yang sudah lama ia tidak dengarkan namun kisahnya masih terngiang dalam otaknya.

Kai tanpa sadar menjalankan ujung jarinya di atas pipi Kyungsoo, lembut. Sangat lembut untuk ukuran seorang hyung. Harusnya Kyungsoo lebih muda darinya. Wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil. Orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo sudah merasa sakit dalam hidupnya jika melihat wajah tertidurnya.

Kai mendekat, membuat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kai merasakan napas lembut dan teratur Kyungsoo di bibirnya.

_"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan pangeran saat sang Putri hendak meninggalkannya?" _

_Kai kecil menatap Ibunya bingung, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu Bu. Ibu saja berhenti tiba-tiba menceritakannya. Apa yang sang pangeran lakukan Bu?" _

_Sang Ibu tertawa mendengar betapa polosnya perkataan anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia mengangkat Kai membuat Kai kecil duduk di atas pangkuan sang Ibu. Sang Ibu menatap anaknya lekat, "Sang pangeran menciumnya lalu sang putri membuka matanya dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya." _

_Kai berpikir sejenak sebelum mencium bibir Ibunya sendiri, "Aku mencium Ibu. Jadi Ibu akan selalu ada selamanya bersamaku kan?" _

_Sang Ibu menatapnya penuh haru, namun ia tahu Kai tidak akan mengerti, "Ya. Ibu akan selalu bersamamu Jonginnie. Nanti kalau kau sudah besar, kau harus menemukan putrimu sendiri…." _

"Dan menciumnya.." Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur. "Lalu sang putri putri akan selalu bersama denganmu." Kai menutup matanya. Ia mengingat Ibunya. Ibunya yang meninggalkannya bersama Ayah yang tak pernah sedikitpun memerhatikan dirinya, Ibunya yang pergi karena sebuah penyakit. Kai tidak tahu apa dan ia tidak ingin tahu.

Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

Kai telah memutuskan bahwa ia siap menerima apapun mulai sekarang. Ia siap untuk mengetahui apapun. Ia siap untuk merasa sakit, ia siap untuk merasa bahagia, ia siap untuk merasa kecewa, dan ia siap untuk apa yang sudah dipilihnya.

Ia memilih Kyungsoo.

Seorang "putri" yang akan bersamanya. Selamanya.

* * *

A/N : Sip.

Jitak saya. Ga papa kok. Saya terima.

Ini udah kelamaan kaaaaan? Maaf ya readers... TT^TT

Dan lagi, ini bakal jadi update-an terkahir sebelum saya ujian semester genap. Siapa yang ujian juga?

Akhir bulan sepertinya saya baru bisa update lagi.. maaf ya readersku tersayang*plak* :'(

Tapi! Chingeudeul pasti dah pada denger lagu-lagu album XOXO kaaaaaaaan? Paling suka apa?

Saya HEART ATTACK. DAN SETELAH BACA ARTINYA, BENERAN KENA HEART ATTACK. *maaf capslock jebol tiba-tiba*

Dan lagi! Minta doa ya readers... semoga ujiannya lancar, setelah ujian saya makin lancar updatenya.. dan makin panjang chapternya... *amin*

Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini sudah cukup panjang? hehe D

Oke deh. Selesai author's note-nya.

Mohon review-nya ya~~ ^^

Typo(s) is accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.

:2era:

XOXO for you guys~~ :3


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

* * *

Sehun menatap jalanan di depannya dengan lurus. Setelah mengetahui di mana alamat Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol(meski awalnya Chanyeol bilang bahwa Baekhyun tidak ingin memberi tahu dan Sehun tahu mengapa) ia dan Luhan langsung bergegas pergi. Di dalam mobil, kesunyian menyelubungi pasangan yang sudah menjalani hubungan sekitar 1 tahun itu. Kalau ingin diceritakan ulang bagaimana kisah mereka sebelum pacaran, kisah mereka adalah yang paling aneh.

Sehun tentu adalah junior saat Luhan sudah berada di tingkat 2. Bisa dibilang Sehun 16 dan Luhan 17 tahu saat itu. Luhan adalah kapten klub sepak bola(ya dia memang menipu kita semua dengan wajahnya) juga ketua paduan suara, meski pada dasarnya harusnya Jongdae lah sang ketua, karena Jongdae diminta untuk membantu OSIS akhirnya membuat Luhan menjadi ketua.

Kalian harus tahu, Luhan menolak. Hanya saja, kau tahu alasan seperti, "Kau populer! Kita bisa meraup banyak anggota!" sangat bekerja saat itu. Ditambah poling yang menunjukkan angka tertinggi pada Luhan. Sehingga sejak saat itulah, Luhan menjadi lebih populer.

Beralih ke Sehun, yang katanya, adalah junior terdingin. Tidak seperti teman seangkatannya Kai dan Chanyeol(sebenarnya Chanyeol saat itu anak pindahan, bukan junior)yang ramah pada siapapun(titik beratkan pada "keramahan" Kai dan "keramahan" Chanyeol, kalian pasti mengerti). Setiap tahun dan sesuai peraturan, dilakukanlah MOS. Namun MOS kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena memang sekolah ini sangat kreatif untuk mengorek bakat-bakat anak baru mereka.

MOS dijalankan seperti pertandingan, akademik juga non akademik. Dance, menyanyi, sepak bola, melukis, basket, voli, modeling, dan segudang kegiatan non akademik yang dipertandingkan. Peraturannya gampang, hanya daftar pada pertandingan apa yang kau inginkan. Boleh lebih dari 2.

"Hei, kau ikut pertandingan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol semangat.

"Dance dan basket. Aku yakin kau pasti modeling dan basket." Ucap Kai. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia memang bermimpi menjadi model terkenal.

"Kalau kau Sehun-ah?" Tanya Kai.

Saat itu Sehun sedang mengisi formulir, "Aku dance dan sepak bola." Sehun menyelesaikan pengisisan formulirnya dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak pengumpulan formulir. Ia mengembalikan pena yang ia ambil kesebuah tempat saat ia melihat Luhan sedang menyusun formulir-formulir yang terlihat seperti pertandingan menyanyi. Sehun menganggapnya seorang yeoja pada awalnya.

"Loh.. kau Sehun kan?" Tiba-tiba seorang namja menyapa Sehun yang masih menatap Luhan. Sehun menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya, siapa orang berahang tegas ini?

Sehun mengangguk.

Ia tertawa, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendaftar di pertandingan menyanyi.." Ucapnya.

Sehun melebarkan matanya, "Maaf, apa?"

"Jongdae, jangan mengganggu junior. Ayo pergi. Masih banyak yang perlu kita lakukan." Ucap Luhan dan membawa kotak pengumpulan formulir.

Orang berahang tegas itu yang dipanggil Jongdae hanya terkekeh, Sehun masih kaget karena 2 hal. Ternyata orang itu namja dan apa maksud orang bernama Jongdae ini?

Sehun menahan Jongdae untuk pergi, "Maaf, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan aku mendaftar pertandingan menyanyi?"

Jongdae menaikkan alisnya, "Hum? Kau mengambil formulir dari rak ketiga dari kiri kan? Kau tidak baca itu formulir untuk pertandingan menyanyi?"

"JONGDAE!" Teriak Luhan dari kejauhan membuat Jongdae dan Sehun terkejut. Sehun sepertinya tak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Maaf ya Sehun-ssi, aku harus pergi. Ia sangat sensitif." Ucap Jongdae dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung menyerbu Sehun dengan pertanyaan, namun pikiran Sehun melayang pada pernyataan, bahwa ia mendaftar untuk pertandingan menyanyi. Ia berjalan kearah rak-rak yang tersusun rapi dan membaca urutan rak.

Non akademik : Dance. Modelling. Menyanyi. Sepak Bola.

Sehun terdiam. Padahal bersebelahan, MENGAPA HARUS BERSEBELAHAN?!

Sehun mengerang frustasi membuat Kai dan Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

Sehun menutup matanya, bagaimana ini? Janganlah bandingkan suaranya dangan siapapun. Dibandingkan Chanyeol saja yang jelas suaranya baritone masih lebih bagus darinya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat kotak pengumpulan formulir.

Kosong.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau dulu tak pernah perhatian pada siapapun." Ucap Luhan memecah kesunyian dalam mobil. Sehun menaikkan bahunya. Luhan memukul pundaknya pelan dan tertawa kecil. "Kau ingat saat kau harus berlajar bernyanyi… aku pikir kau benar-benar buta nada."

"Jangan ungkit itu lagi."

Luhan semakin kuat tertawa, "Sungguh. Aku sampai pernah berpikir untuk tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. Yah, saat itu harapanku adalah pria yang lembut dan pandai bernyanyi. Kau tahukan aku sangat romantis. "

"Romantis? Lu.. tolong jangan memuji diri sendiri."

"Aku tidak memuji diriku kok. Tapi untung saja Chanyeol bisa bernyanyi dan mengajarimu. Namun di atas semuanya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihatmu dance solo di atas panggung, meski Kai mendapat juara 1 dan kau setelahnya. Mungkin karena itu aku suka padamu…. Dan usahamu mengenal nada."

Sehun mendengus dan mengerem mobil saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan, "Lalu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam, "Kau sedikit berubah."

Sehun bingung. Apa itu pujian? Atau sindiran?

"Pujian kok. Tenang saja, itu pujian." Ucap Luhan seperti mengetahui apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Sehun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalan raya. Apa ia berubah?

* * *

Baekhyun terus-terusan memeriksa jam di layar ponselnya, seperti ia sedang terburu-buru. Chanyeol di sebelahnya yang sedang menyetir hanya bisa melirik-lirik. Chanyeol ingin bertanya, meski ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, namun hanya sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi tak sedikitpun suara yang berani keluar. Ia takut ia akan mengatakan hal bodoh.

Baekhyun kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan kembali mengunci ponselnya. Ia tampak gelisah. Kenapa? Entah dari mana Min Ah tahu nomor ponselnya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti buronan. Beberapa menit yang lalu, sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya

_-Kau tuli?-_

Hanya itu. Namun ia tahu siapa dan tidak berani membalas.

Sejak 5 menit yang lalu, Baekhyun ingin cepat sampai. Ia tak bisa berada di sebelah Chanyeol terlalu lama. Akhirnya pada detik ke-10 menit ia menghitung, mereka sampai di depan sebuah gang kecil yang tidak bisa dimasuki mobil.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud?" Tanya Chanyeol dan menoleh kearah kursi penumpang, Baekhyun mengangguk. Akhirnya. Chanyeol melihat mobil Kai terparkir dan memilih untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sama.

Mesin mobil dihentikan dan dengan cepat Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung. Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dari jalan cepatnya dan berbalik melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Ia merasa tak enak.

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun menunggunya, dengan cepat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun tidak merespon dan malah melaju meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan kaki lebih panjang, tentu dengan cepat mengejar Baekhyun. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Mereka berjalan menyusuri gang kecil itu. Lagi-lagi diselubungi diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah taman bermain kecil. Baekhyun berlari kearah taman namun terhenti saat melihat sesuatu. Chanyeol mengikutinya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Apa mereka membuat Kai menunggu lama?

Kai tertidur dengan pulas di sebelah Kyungsoo yang terbaring di atas plesetan. Kepala mereka saling menyandar pada satu sama lain. Napas mereka terlihat sama teraturnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia mendekat kearah telinga Baekhyun, "Kita tunggu saja sampai mereka bangun bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Aku juga berpikir yang sama. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Kyungsoo tertidur sepulas itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ayunan saja? Untuk mengisi waktu, lagi pula Sehun dan Luhan belum datang." Chanyeol berjalan kearah ayunan. Baekhyun sedikit merasa risih dengan nama Sehun dan Luhan, namun ia tetap mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Chanyeol mengayunkan ayunan yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan tinggi badannya itu dengan kakinya dan tersenyum di setiap ayun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan ikut mengayun.

"Kau tahu tidak Baekkie.." Ucap Chanyeol di sela ayunannya.

"Apa?"

"Sehun sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik.."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pamandangan di depannya, sebuah bentangan tanah bewarna coklat dan beberapa bewarna hijau karena ditimbuhi rumput atau malah lumut, dan terus mengayunkan ayunannnya.

"Dia hanya kurang bisa bersosialisasi. Kau tahu? Mungkin kami memang populer seperti apa yang banyak orang pikirkan, namun pada dasarnya kami sama dengan kalian. Kami juga ingin bergaul seperti biasa tanpa ada orang yang selalu mengikuti kami."

Baekhyun berhenti mengayun. "Mungkin memang iya."

"Hum?"

"Mungkin memang bagi kalian seperti itu. Tapi sudut pandang kehidupan kita berbeda. Kau memandang dari bagian yang sangat terang, seperti matahari pagi yang tepat menyinari kamarmu saat kau bangun dan kami dari bayangan matahari yang tertutup awan. Sama seperti setiap pagi, kau memimun susu segar dan mungkin beberapa orang hanya meminum air sisa." Baekhyun menghela, "Pada akhirnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa yang kami rasakan."

Chanyeol berhenti mengayun. Kata-kata Baekhyun seperti menamparnya, tepat di wajah. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu.

"Atau.." Tambah Baekhyun, "Memang Tuhan memutuskan untuk kami menjadi seperti ini. Kami berusaha di jalan kami masing-masing, mengindahkan apa yang orang bilang, menjadi orang yang tertutup, dan mungkin dibenci. Mungkin kami memang tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibanggakan dan meskipun hanya di bawah atap tipis dan dinding retak, kami masih bisa tertawa."

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali ayunan, ia tidak marah. Ia hanya, entah kenapa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan, membuatnya merasa ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa di dunia ini.

Namun, bukankah itu tujuan utama? Melindungi dunia kita di mana kita bisa merasa bahagia? Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau membuka dirimu kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol kembali mengayunkan ayunannya, "Uhm.. aku tidak tahu. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kita membuka dunia kita? Membiarkan orang masuk, meski terkadang beberapa terasa menyakitkan. Namun bukankah itu yang membuat kita lebih kuat?"

Baekhyun kembali mengayunkan ayunannya dan diam.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya, tak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang lain. Tapi ia merasa memang itulah jawabannya, melindungi dunia kecil milik kita masing-masing, agar kita tetap bisa tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ternyata ia baru saja membuka dunianya pada seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun dan ia tidak keberatan untuk melindunginya.

* * *

A/N : Kali ini tanpa Kaisoo.

Apa reader semua mengharapkan saya update tentang Kaisoo? Maaf kalau begitu... *bow*

Dan apa reader denger tentang Chanbaek quarrel? Duh rasanya pengen nangis klo beneran... TT^TT

Juga, maaf klo updet-an kali ini ga panjang, malah pendek kaaan, soalnya yah.. baru siap ujian.. jadi ga bisa mikir banyak-banyak dulu..(alasan...) :D

Tapi! Apa HunHan dan ChanBaek di sini bagus? Hehehehe...

Doain biar cepet updet ya~~ ^00^

Mohon reviewnya ya~~~~ ^^

Typos(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.

:2era:


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Kai terbangun saat mendengar keributan di sekitarnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan yang pertama kali ia cari adalah Kyungsoo, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan masih mendapatkan Kyungsoo tertidur di atas plesetan. Ia kembali mendengar keributan dan mengecek kaget melihat Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bercakap-cakap.

Yang pertama kali sadar bahwa Kai sudah bangun adalah Baekhyun, karena jelas ia masih kurang nyaman di sekitar mereka.

"Kai sudah bangun" Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Dan ketiga orang di sekitarnya, berbalik untuk melihat Kai. Kai tersenyum simpul.

"Pangeran sudah bangun rupanya..." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, juga Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Kai melihat Baekhyun tidak terlihat canggung di sekitar Chanyeol lagi, juga Hunhan. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk celanannya untuk menghilangkan debu.

"Ya.. aku sudah bangun. Namun sang putri sepertinya masih terlelap." Ucap Kai dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas. Efek obat sangat keras pada tubuhnya.

Tanpa Kai sadari, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan kaget mendengar ucapannya. Siapa sangka bahwa seorang Kai akan mengatakan "itu"? Teman-temannya tau apa obsesi seorang Kai. Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo, apa ia benar sudah masuk dalam lingkaran kisah putri salju? Kai menggeleng, meskipun iya, ia tidak yakin bahwa ini akan menghasilkan sebuah akhir yang bahagia. Ia masih sadar diri bahwa dia menginjakkan kakiknya di Bumi dan Bumi itu nyata.

"Ehm.. Kai apa kau akan membiarkan "putri"mu terbaring seperti itu?" Ucap Sehun tersenyum kecil. Kai terkekeh kecil dan menggaruk lehernya, sedikit gugup dan malu kalau ia ketahuan menatapi Kyungsoo seperti itu. Ia mengangkat Kyungsoo kembali, kali ini "bridal style". Mungkin Kai benar-benar perlu memberi Kyungsoo makan yang banyak, tubuhnya ringan sekali.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman sejenak sebelum ia kembali tidur dengan pulas. Terdengar dengkuran manis dari bibirnya yang tebal dan merah itu. Kai tersenyum kecil menatap keluguan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memimpin jalan." Ucap Baekhyun singkat dan berjalan mendahului sebelum Chanyeol mengikutinya dan berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Kai melihat perubahan warna mata pada Chanyeol saat itu, apa mungkin Chanyeol juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Kai ragu. Baekhyun tampak tak nyaman saat Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya, apa karena Chanyeol sendiri atau hal lain? Chanyeol tampaknya tak sadar akan ketidaknyamanan, bukan, kegelisahan Baekhyun saat Chanyeol terus-terusan mengajaknya bicara.

Gelisah? Karena?

Kai menaikkan alisnya, apa ia hanya terlalu memikirkan?

"Hei Kai, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun menepuk pundak Kai.

Kai tersenyum sedikit canggung karena kaget dan menggeleng. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya saat Baekhyun berbalik dan memanggil mereka untuk mengikutinya. Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo, kapan ia akan bosan menatapi Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi, dalam satu hari yang terasa panjang Kai sudah tak bisa lagi menghitung berapa senyum yang sudah ia lemparkan cuma-cuma. Mungkin karena itu Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen yang lapuk. Dinding terlihat kotor karena kotoran cat yang tidak jadi, lumpur kering, juga gravity-gravity abstrak hasil penuangan hasrat seni para anak jalanan. Retakan terlihat jelas melintang di berbagai sudut dinding, yang kecil, yang besar, dan yang hampir membelah. Atap-atap juga tampak kusam, dedaunan dari musim gugur masih berserakan di atasnya, juga beberapa tetes air yang tampak merembes.

Kai miris melihat gedung itu. Ia tak menyangka di kota Seoul yang begitu metropolitannya, masih ada gedung yang tidak layak huni seperti ini. Mereka menaiki tangga yang berdenyit setiap diinjak dan juga sangat licin, karena tidak dibersihkan dari sisa hujan. Kai menaiki tangga itu perlahan, takut akan terpleset dengan Kyungsoo di lengannya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari tasnya dan membuka salah satu pintu kamar di apartemen itu. Baekhyun mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk dan mereka tampak kaget melihat keadaan di dalam kamar. Bukan karena kecil, namun karena rapi dan bersih.

Dinding yang kusam dan retak juga sedikit bekas cat yang tak jadi, di tempeli oleh stiker-stiker yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dari tempat kerjanya. Terkadang terbaca nama sebuah merek minuman keras, terkadang malah stiker rumah pelacuran. Ada juga stiker-stiker berbentuk bunga-bunga dan serangga-serangga kecil seperti lebah, kupu-kupu, juga jangkrik. Sangat random memang, namun Kyungsoo menatanya hingga terlihat menarik.

Ruangan itu memiliki dapur kecil yang sedikit tertutup ke kiri jika dilihat dari pintu masuk, kamar Kyungsoo berada di sebelah kanan dan ruang tamunya berada sedikit ketengah. Sehingga harus melangkah masuk barulah bisa melihat sofa kecil bewarna krim.

Semua tampak rapi dan pada tempatnya. Sangat nyaman.

Baekhyun menyuruh Kai untuk membaringkan Kyungsoo di kamarnya. Kai mengikuti instruksi Baekhyun dan mendengar Baekhyun sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Luhan seperti, "Kami ingin membeli bahan makanan.","Kita bisa masak bersama", dan sebagainya yang banyak ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Kai mengerti, Luhan juga, pasti Baekhyun masih tidak menyukai mereka semua. Namun akhirnya, terdengar pintu depan terbuka dan keributan yang sejenak memenuhi rumah itu sirna sudah. Sepertinya Chanyeol ikut.

Kai meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan di atas tempat tidurnya dan langsung menyelimutinya. Ia mengelilingi kamar berumuran kecil itu dengan matanya, sama seperti dinding di luar, banyak stiker yang tertempel. Kali ini stikernya lebih lucu dan membuat Kai tertawa kecil, andai kata Kai ingin mendesain kamar untuk dirinya saat berumur 7 tahun, inilah kamarnya. Batman, Iron Man, Spider Man, tokoh-tokoh pahlawan pujaan lainnya, dan ada juga Dora dan teman sejatinya monyet yang bisa berbicara, Boots.

Kai berpikir, tak mungkin juga jika ia menempelkan stiker seperti ini di luar. Kai terus mengelilingi kamar itu saat matanya mencapai pada sesuatu. Sebuah bingkai foto yang sudah usang namun bersih, berisi foto Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang merangkul satu sama lain dengan senyum yang tercetak di masing-masing bibir. Manis sekali.

Kai mengambil bingkai itu dan mengagumi senyum kedua orang itu. Andai Baekhyun juga tersenyum seperti ini, apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? Kai tak sadar ia sedang membayangkan Chanyeol yang wajahnya memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Itu 7 tahun lalu." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara. Kai terkejut dan berbalik, ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Sejak kapan Baekhyun ada di sini?

Baekhyun menghela dan mengangkat bingkai foto itu. "Waktu itu kami pergi ketaman bermain untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup kami. Sejak kami adalah anak panti asuhan pada saat itu dan orang tua asuh kami di panti asuhan mengajak kami jalan-jalan."

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara dan berbalik, di tangannya ada segelas minuman, "Ini untukmu. Kau pasti lelah telah menggendong Kyungsoo sejauh itu."

Kai menerima gelas itu, namun pikiran melayang. Mereka adalah anak panti asuhan? Lalu mengapa sekarang mereka tinggal sendiri? Kai ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi ia tak berani. Ia takut terdengar seperti sedang mengorek privasi seseorang dan itu melanggar hukum. Tapi sepertinya Kai tidak perlu bertanya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kai tanpa sadar mengangguk. Rasa penasaran sudah memakan rasa malunya.

"Baiklah. Kita keruang tamu." Ucap Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Kai yang langsung mengikutinya. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Baekhyun dan Kai duduk bersebrangan. Kai terus menatap Baekhyun yang tampak tenang dan meminum minumannya yang sudah tersedia di atas meja ruang tamu. Baekhyun ahirnya sadar bahwa Kai terus menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, curiosity kills the cat." Ucapan Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Kai tersadar dan mengalihkan matanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Waktu itu kami berumur 10 tahun, aku tidak tahu dari mana Kyungsoo berasal dan ia juga tidak ingin bercerita. Aku tidak memaksanya. Waktu ia datang, ia berumur 8 tahun, tubuhnya banyak luka, namun wajahnya sangat halus. Aku kagum melihat kulitnya, karena biasanya orang-orang akan memuji kulitku." Baekhyun tertawa kecil,"Buat apa kukatakan itu padamu?"

Kai menggeliat kecil dan ikut tertawa, meski canggung Kai tetap merasa bahwa itu memang terdengar lucu juga sangat sissy.

"Ia sangat tertutup, mungkin karena masa lalunya. Saat itu beberapa anak mengatakan bahwa ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Aku juga dengar bahwa Ayahnya dulu suka memukulinya hingga ia selalu terluka setiap hari. Dan yang lebih miris adalah, katanya Ayahnya bunuh diri tepat di depan matanya." Lanjut Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kai menatap Baekhyun seksama, ia ingin mendengar lebih tapi juga tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat terluka.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, ia berubah secara perlahan. Ia membuka dirinya, meski awalnya hanya padaku, tapi lama kelamaan ia membuka dirinya juga pada beberapa anak lain juga pada beberapa pengasuh. Ia lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku sangat senang waktu itu. Lalu saat kami berumur 13 tahun, sepasang suami istri ingin mengadopsinya. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih, tapi aku mendukungnya. Saat itulah aku terakhir kalinya melihat Kyungsoo.

2 tahun berlalu, aku tak mendengar kabar sedikitpun darinya. Aku terus bertanya pada ibu pengasuh, namun sang ibu pengasuh juga tidak begitu tahu keadaannya. Beberapa minggu aku terus-terusan mencoba mencari informasi tentang Kyungsoo, sampai aku juga diadopsi oleh sepasang suami-istri yang sudah berumur. Mereka juga miskin, namun aku tidak merasa bermasalah asalkan mereka mau menerimaku apa adanya. Saat itu aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, pasangan suami-istri itu sangat ramah. Beberapa bulan aku melupakan kekhawatiranku pada Kyungsoo, sebelum.."

Kai yang mendengar dengan seksama langsung pecah perhatian saat Baekhyun mulai menangis. Kai menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa suaranya terasa berat untuk dikeluarkan, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berhenti. Aku juga sepertinya sudah bisa mengambil sebagian besar yang kau ceritakan."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya, "Tidak. Kau belum tahu apapun. Aku hendak berumur 16 tahun dan hendak masuk ke SMA saat sang ibu asuh tiba-tiba menghubungiku. Ia mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo pernah datang kepanti dan mencari diriku, namun saat sang ibu asuh memberikan alamatku, Kyungsoo menolak untuk menerimanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selama 2 tahun, namun yang aku dengar ia diperkosa."

Kai tanpa sadar menggertakkan giginya, amarah timbul dari dalam dadanya.

"Sebagai temannya, aku merasa hilang. Sejak saat itu aku makin tak bersemangat, juga orang tuaku yang semakin tua dan satu persatu dalam tahun yang sama meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tak tahu harus menjalani hidupku seperti apa saat itu. Hingga mungkin Tuhan yang menciptakan takdir, aku kembali bertemu Kyungsoo di SMA. Namun Kyungsoo telah kembali kedirinya yang dulu. "

Baekhyun menghela, "Aku tak bisa mengubahnya lagi."

Kai menatap Baekhyun dalam dan diam.

Apa ini adalah saat di mana orang akan mengatakan bahwa hidup itu adalah skenario drama? Yang di dalam paham komunis, bahwa yang menggerakkan dan membuat skenario itu adalah orang yang berkuasa. Orang belimpah harta. Dan orang yang tak berdaya hanya bisa mengikuti dan menjalaninya dengan rasa besar hati yang Tuhan berikan.

Kai berpikir panjang, hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna. Jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan padanya. Mereka jatuh dalam lubang diam dan sepertinya tidak ada yang berani untuk naik duluan dan membuka mulut.

Mereka berpikir dalam sunyi.

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Kai, entah dari mana pertanyaan itu muncul.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tampak bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri saat ingin menjawab, "Aku.. berpikir bahwa mungkin kali ini Kyungsoo bisa kembali seperti saat ia masih di panti asuhan."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun kembali bertarung dengan dirinya, ia ingin mengakui dan juga tak ingin mengakui. Ia kurang bisa percaya, "Dan yang bisa mengubahnya adalah…. Kau."

Napas Kai tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dirinya?

Mereka kembali diam saat pintu depan terbuka lebar dan suara khas Chanyeol menyapa kesunyian. Baekhyun berdiri refleks, menghapus air matanya dan melihat apa saja yang mereka beli dan hampir berteriak bahwa itu terlalu banyak. Jawabannya : Bisa disimpan. Baekhyun menggeleng, meski bisa, dapur itu tidaklah besar. Bagaimana menyimpan daging dan sayur sebanyak itu?

"Kita masak banyak saja!" Ucap Chanyeol semangat, "Jika tidak habis kita bagi saja pada tetangga!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol karena dulu ia sering berprasangka buruk pada namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun akhirnya setuju. Luhan langsung menarik Baekhyun kedapur. Sejenak kemudian terdengarlah kehebohan di dapur. Sehun yang mengangkat belanjaan merasa tangannya pegal dan lansung duduk di atas sofa tepat di sebelah Kai. Chanyeol berada di seberangnya.

Di sisi lain, Kai masih dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mengapa orang mulai mengatakan hal yang ia tidak mengerti? Seperti sang suster yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia harus selalu berada di sebelah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengatakan hanya dirinyalah yang bisa mengembalikan Kyungsoo seperti sediakala.

Kai sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu seperti apa, bagaimana cara ia mengembalikan Kyungsoo? Kai memainkan jemarinya dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja kecil itu. Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya langsung sadar akan keanehan sahabatnya itu.

"Kai? Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya dan Chanyeol yang awalnya sibuk dengan _smartphone_ langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kai.

Kai menggeleng, ia tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan kehidupan orang lain. Lebih baik jika Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang menceritakannya. Sehun menghela namun tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Chanyeol yang merasa bosan, berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Lebih baik kau tidak kesana" Ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol mengindahkannya dan terus berjalan menuju dapur.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tahu Luhan dan sepertinya Baekhyun tidak terlalu berbeda.

"KELUAR!" Terdengar suara Luhan dan Baekhyun menggelegar. Chanyeol berjalan keluar seperti kucing dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Kai tertawa melihatnya dan Sehun hanya menggeleng maklum.

Yah, untuk sementara keadaan terasa bersahabat.

Kai berdoa dalam hati.

* * *

A/N : Assalamualaikum readers~~

MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN! YOSH! SEMANGAT PUASA '45!

Selamat menjalani puasa ya readers bagi yang menjalani~~ ^^

Ok sip.

Sekarang saatnya, saya minta maaf.

Updet-an saya lama. Apa nambah panjaaaaaaaaaaang? Tidak? Okay..

Plus! Karena udah bakal mulai bulan puasa/harusnya bebas sih, tapi.../saya mau insyaf dahulu. _-_

Jadi kayaknya bakal sebulanan gak updet.

Daaaaan gimana chapter ini? Sebenarnya dah banyak sih spoiler tentang masa lalu Kyungie tersayang #plak, tapi kalau menurut saya ini kronologi secara garis besarnya. Apa bisa dimengerti? 0_o

Ok deh. Gak banyak cakap lagi, saya mau undur diri. Biar bisa bangun sahur..

Mohon review ya readers~~

XOXO for you guys ^_^

Typo(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.

:2era:


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

_Langit cerah, sesuai dengan yang diperkirakan oleh para pembawa berita cuaca pagi tadi. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit biru yang membentang luas, tak berujung. Dengan garis-garis putih awan yang tipis, mengambang menghiasi langit kosong. Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa musim gugur akan segera datang, angin menyapu wajahnya sedikit kasar. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan dan sadar bahwa jalan yang ia tempuh hanyalah jalan setapak lurus yang tak terlihat di mana letak akhirnya, sama seperti langit. _

_Kyungsoo berhenti dan berbalik, mendapati pemandangan yang sama. _

_Tak bisa berbalik, tapi harus terus berjalan di jalan tanpa akhir. _

_Kyungsoo ingat bahwa baru tadi pagi ia menonton TV dan jarinya terluka karena tergores dengan sebuah paku berkarat di ruang bawah ta… nah? Setahunya rumahnya apartemen bobrok tanpa ruang bawah tanah…._

_Kyungsoo melihat jemarinya yang kecil dan mencoba mencari kebenaran. Di mana ia sekarang? Dan apa yang sedang terjadi? Kyungsoo berlari maju, tanpa sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya pada sebuah genangan air. _

_Yang terlihat adalah Kyungsoo saat berumur 7 tahun. _

_Kyungsoo berhenti dan merasakan horror yang luar biasa. Jika ia masih berumur 7 tahun…_

_"Kyungsoo…"_

_Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat Ayahnya ada beberapa meter di depannya. Dengan takut dan panik, Kyungsoo lasung mundur dan Ayahnya mendekat. Kyungsoo menggeleng kasar, "Tidak. Kau sudah tiada! Kau sudah tiada!"_

_Ayah Kyungsoo tampak sedih mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia berhenti dan menghela dalam. Apa yang salah? Mengapa Ayah tampak sedih dan penuh rasa bersalah?_

_"Kyung… Maafkan aku…"_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan air mata langsung mengalir dengan bebas. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo terisak, napasnya terasa berat. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat itu, sakit, kecewa, marah, sedih, bersalah, semua. Semua terhadap Ayahnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tangisannya, ia duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengannya.

Meski hanya dalam mimpi, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Ayahnya benar-benar meminta maaf. Andai jika benar Ayahnya meminta maaf di hadapannya, tidak akan jauh beda hasilnya.

Mengapa harus sekarang? Mengapa harus saat ia sudah merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar akan hancur, ia bermimpi Ayahnya meminta maaf? Setelah selama ini, rasa benci terus menggerogoti hatinya yang membuat dirinya selalu merasa tak penting? Setelah menganggap bahwa pria seperti Ayahnya memang pantas ma..tidak. Kyungsoo menyayangi Ayahnya.

Apapun yang orang katakan pada Ayahnya. Ia ingat, dulu meski banyak temannya yang menghina Ayahnya sebagai orang tak bermoral, Kyungsoo masih ingat bahwa setiap pulang sekolah ia akan melihat susu rasa stroberi berkalsium tinggi terletak di meja belajaranya, dengan beberapa roti isi. Meski setelahnya, Kyungsoo akan melihat Ayahnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan botol minuman keras.

Kyungsoo juga ingat hari di mana ia menang perlombaan menyanyi dan Ayahnya memarahi dirinya, juga memukul dirinya. Tapi Ayahnya tidak tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo melihat Ayahnya menangis sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu yang Kyungsoo sering dengar dari bibir ibunya sebelum tidur dengan nada yang sangat lembut dan pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan dan kesepian. Saat itu Kyungsoo kecil menarik kesimpulan, Ayah juga merindukan Ibu. Kyungsoo terisak dan jelas terdengar, entah, air matanya mungkin memang perlu dikeluarkan. Sudah terlalu lama ia memendam segala rasa. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa sedih, takut, juga amarah.

Di luar kamar, seorang namja bernama Kai tampak gugup. Kai ingin membuka pintu namun juga tidak ingin. Bagaimana jika ia malah membangunkan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo merasa terganggu? Kai berjalan resah, buka atau tidak?

"Ya…."

Kai melompat kaget, untung saja tidak berteriak, dan berbalik melihat Baekhyn dengan sebuah nampan berisi masakan hangat yang baru mereka masak.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kai melihat nampan yang dibawa Baekhyun dan mengambilnya, Baekhyun ingin memintanya kembali saat Chanyeol datang menariknya dari belakang.

"Baekkie~~ Ayo kita bagi-bagi makanan!"

Baekhyun ingin melepaskan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan membawakan makanan kedalam kamar Kyungsoo, namun Chanyeol menariknya kuat, membuatnya terpaksa berjalan mengikuti kemana Chanyeol ingin pergi. Kai menatap Chanyeol yang mengedipkan satu matanya padanya dan melontarkan kata-kata bisu, "Fighting!"

Kai tersenyum berterima kasih pada temannya yang satu itu. Kai melihat Sehun membawa tupperware besar dan Luhan membawa beberapa piring. Apa mereka akan benar-benar melakukan bakti sosial? Kai menyengir saat Sehun memberikan tanda "OK" padanya dan menyusul Baekyeol dan Luhan yang sudah berada di luar.

Sekarang, tinggal Kai dengan nampan di tangannya. Kai mengambil napas dan membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan.

"Hyungie…"

Hening. Kai melangkah lebih dalam.

Kai hampir menjatuhkan nampan yang ada di tanganya saat mendengar Kyungsoo menangis, namun ia masih sadar dan berlari cepat kearah meja kecil untuk menaruh nampan. Kai mendekat dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai kaget dan Kai membalas menatapnya dengan lembut.

Mengapa Kai? Itu adalah pertanyaan yangs sering muncul di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat bagaimana Kai menatap dirinya saat ini.

"Hyung.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai dengan nada yang luar biasa lembut.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kai yang bidang. Kai yang kaget dan tidak bisa mencerna keadaan tak membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terisak, membasahi kemeja Kai. Kai masih tidak sadar saat Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ka-kau.. pasti jijk ya? Ma-maaf aku.. me-memelukmu.."

Kai dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Kyungsoo saat mendengarnnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo secepat itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan Kai merasa Kyungsoo juga mengeratkan genggamannya di kemeja Kai yang pasti sudah basah karena air mata. Kai memberanikan tangannnya untuk naik dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

Kai mendekatkan hidungnya kerambut Kyungsoo dan menghela wanginya, lembut. Tanpa sadar ia membenamkan wajanhnya di rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo di sisi lain, merasa tubuhnya ringan, hangat, dan aman. Pelukan Kai seperti melindunginya dari segala masalahnya, membuatnya melupakan kegelisahannya. Yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat itu benar-benar murni rasa aman.

Kai menutup matanya dan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, "Hyung… aku di sini." Kai tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan itu. Dan apa maksudnnya. Ia berpikir memang ia akan selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, seerat yang ia bisa, layaknya Kai akan pergi. Namun setelah mendegar apa yang Kai katakan, Kyungsoo merasa lega.

Detik berlalu, menit berlalu. Mereka berdua terus berada dalam kehangatan satu sama lain, menutupi kegelisahan masing-masing.

Karena Kyungsoo tak merasa ingin melepaskannya. Dan Kai yang memang tidak ingin melepaskannya.

* * *

Baekhyun membagikan makanan yang berlimpah pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain dan juga beberapa orang tua yang lewat atau duduk di sekitar taman. Mereka tampak senang dengan makanan gratis yang diberikan, Baekhyun bersyukur bisa memberikan hal-hal berguna seperti ini. Chanyeol di sisi lain bermain dengan anak-anak kecil yang entah sejak kapan memintanya bergantian untuk menggendong mereka, mungkin kerena tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi, membuat anak-anak itu merasa seperti terbang saat berada di atas. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyanggupi permintaan anak-anak kecil itu, Chanyeol memang pada dasarnya menyukai anak-anak.

Baekhyun sedang membungkus makanan untuk seorang nenek saat mendengar tawa menggelegar. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berlari kekanan dan kekiri dengan seorang anak perempuan di pundaknya. Anak perempuan itu tampak senang sekali, tawanya tak berhenti.

"Apa itu temanmu?" Tanya sang nenek, memecah perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali membungkus makanan sang nenek.

"Anak yang baik.. cucuku tampak senang sekali.." Ucap sang nenek lagi. Baekhyun menyerahkan bungkusan makanan pada sang nenek dan sang nenek mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun menatap nenek itu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan memanggil cucunya yang sedang digendong oleh Chanyeol untuk turun dan pulang. Anak perempuan itu tidak mau awalnya, sebelum Chanyeol sendirilah yang menurunkannya dan mengelus kepala anak itu.

Sang nenek mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan dan lambaian tangan, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Tepat saat Baekhyun menatapnya. Chanyeol menyengir dan berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~~ apa sudah selesai?" Tanyanya

Baekhyun entah kenapa mendengus, "Tidak. Kau bermain terus sih dan tidak membantu."

Chanyeol langsung merasa bersalah, "Aku minta maaf!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tertahan melihat Chanyeol, padahal ia telah selesai. Chanyeol terus meminta maaf saat Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tertawa. Chanyeol berhenti meminta maaf dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya dan menatap Chanyeol, "Tidak.. duh.. aku.. maaf. Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu. Tidak kusangka kau akan merespon seperti itu." Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

Chanyeol menggerutu, "Apaan.. kenapa kalian suka sekali menertawakan aku? Padahal ya aku itu pria tampan, cool, dan tidak humoris."

Buh. Senyummu saja sudah cukup humoris Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang jauh tingginya, "Sudahlah. Kami tertawa tanpa maksud buruk."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, tersenyum setelahnya. "Bagus juga sih bisa melihatmu tersenyum."

Baekhyun memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan, kenapa ia bisa sesantai itu mengatakannya? Baekhyun menyerahkan kotak tupperware kearah tubuh Chanyeol kasar menyebabkan Chanyeol sedikit oleng.

"Bawa."

Chanyeol bingung melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun, apa Baekhyun kesal padanya? Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia tak suka dengan apa yang ia katakan? Chanyeol masih termenung dan memikirkan jawaban saat suara Baekhyun memanggilnya dari jauh. Chanyeol dengan kakinya yang panjang menyusul Baekhyun yang setidaknya sudah 100 meter di depan.

Di sisi lain, Sehun sedang sibuk membujuk seorang anak perempuan yang terus menangis. Ia bingung, kenapa ia bisa berada di situasi seperti ini? Setahunya ia tadi membagikan makanan pada seorang ahjumma dan seorang anak perempuan datang padanya, meminta makanan padanya.

"Sepertinya sekali-sekali kau perlu olah raga wajah. Apa susah sekali untuk tersenyum? Kau membuatnya takut.." Luhan datang dan mengangkat anak perempuan itu di lengannya. Menggendongnya dan menyanyikannya lagu. "Baby don't cry…"

Anak perempuan yang tak sadar bahwa ia sedang digendong hanya bisa menatap wajah Luhan yang cantik dengan penuh tanya, namun akhirnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Luhan. Luhan memutar-mutarnya sejenak dan menurunkan anak perempuan itu pelan, mengelus rambutnya dan memberikannya permen.

"Maaf ya.. Oppa itu tak bermaksud jahat kok. Ia orang yang baik, hanya saja ada yang salah dengan system ekspresi wajahnya. Ini permen untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf" Ucap Luhan.

Anak itu tersenyum dan mengecup cepat pipi Luhan sebelum berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

"Mengapa kau menjadi pacarku? Pacar apa yang suka menghina pasangannya sendiri?" Ucap Sehun kesal.

Luhan terkekeh, " Kau lucu. Ayolah, sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan pulang. Aku tidak mau tersesat."

Sehun hanya bisa menggerutu saat Luhan menarik tangannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir apa beda kedua orang ini? Tidak ada.

Pernyataan aneh jika mereka tidak cocok.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau kembali sekarang." Ucap seorang wanita berumur 40 tahunan dengan baju putih panjang, rambut terikat rapi kebelakang dan hanya menyisakan sedikit rambut kecil yang baru tumbuh di depan, sepatu putih bersih, dan sebuah kertas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ajuma masih bertahan menjadi pengasuh di sini." Balas seorang pria yang mengambil kertas dari tangan sang perempuan dengan pelan. Sang perempuan hanya bisa menatap pria itu dengan tatapan marah, namun juga sebuah kelegaan yang mendalam. Pria itu tampan. Jelas dari garis wajahnya. Hidungnya yang mancung, menjadi tempat bertengger kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Menutupi ¼ wajahnya. Baju kemeja yang terlihat mahal, membuatnya sedikit tidak cocok dengan tempat ia berada sekarang.

Sebuah panti asuhan yang menampung anak-anak miskin yang mungkin cacat, dibuang, atau memang kehilangan orang tuanya.

Perempuan itu menghela dan hanya bisa menatap penuh arti pada sang pria, "Aku harus marah. Tapi aku merasa tidak akan ada gunanya lagi. Setidaknya kau pulang. Apa kau akan mencarinya?"

Pria itu memasukkan kertas kecil berisi alamat itu kedalam kantong celananya dan membalas tatapan perempuan itu, "Pasti."

"Ia tidak akan menerimamu begitu saja."

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar panti asuhan, di mana terlihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain dengan ceria, memberikan sebuah kehangatan tersendiri bagi Pria itu. "Apa aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama?"

Perempuan itu mengikuti pandangan pria itu, "Ia telah kembali seperti semula. Aku masih ingat saat ia tertawa"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."Pria itu terdengar sedih.

Perempuan itu menghela, kali ini panjang dan terdengar sangat berat. Andaikan waktu bisalah diputar kembali, pasti ia ingin kembali saat ia masih muda dulu. Semua orang pasti akan berharap yang sama. Saat kedewasaan mulai menekan sebuah hati, sebuah jiwa, dan seorang manusia yang berjalan, yang semakin lama semakin rendah, saat kedua belah kaki tidak lah sanggup lagi untuk berdiri tegap.

Perempuan itu berjalan maju dan menggendong seorang anak tunanetra yang sedang berusaha berjalan dengan tongkat di genggamannya, untuk membantunya menentukan jalan yang aman untuk dipijak.

Bukankah kita harus berterima kasih? Saat kita masih bisa melihat mana jalan yang buruk dan mana jalan yang baik dengan dua bola mata? Bagaimana jika kita hanya bisa melihat kegelapan? Bukankah kita sudah sangat beruntung?

Tuhan pasti bosan mendengarnya. Pemintaan maaf, penyesalan, raungan tangis, yang mungkin hampir setiap detik manusia ucapkan kepada-Nya. Seharusnya, jika Tuhan itu seperti manusia, Tuhan tidak akan menggubris. Tuhan hanya akan diam, membiarkan kita jatuh dan menangis. Terluka dan tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Namun Tuhan bukanlah manusia. Tuhan memaafkan kita. Tuhan tetap menerima kita meski kita sudah kotor. Pintu maaf terus terbuka dan tidak akan tertutup.

Perempuan itu mengecup pelan puncak kepala anak itu, mengelus rambutnya lembut, kemudian menurunkannya. Membiarkan ia berusaha mencari jalan menuju teman-temannya.

Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali, pasti anak itu memiliki kemungkinan untuk melihat lagi.

Perempuan itu berbalik dan menatap pria yang berdiri tegap di hadapanya. "Bawa dia kesini jika kau menemukannya."

Pria itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Garis oranye terlihat melintang di langit barat, matahari mulai menyusup masuk dan akan terbit di bagian bumi yang lain, sedangkan bulan akan naik dan bintang akan bersinar.

Malam mendekat.

Perempuan itu menghela entah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini, mungkin karena cuaca mulai mendingin.

"Kyungsoo…" Ucapnya pelan.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dengan diam dan santai. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa berjalan sesantai ini. Biasanya ia akan melangkah cepat untuk mencapai rumah, karena kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan tinggal sendiri di dalamnya.

Ada Kai.

Pikiran itu selalu terulang dalam otak Baekhyun. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan dari seorang Kai, meski ia tidak mengharap banyak, setidaknya ia merasa tenang dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sendiri.

Baekhyun takkan pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. Takkan pernah.

Meski itu mengancam nyawanya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menyanyikan lagu. Lagu yang dulu sering ia nyanyikan bersama Kyungsoo. Lagu yang sangat ceria, membuat senyum tercetak di bibir Baekhyun.

_Neomaneul saranghae~~ _

_Ireokhae mareji~~ _

(H.O.T – Candy)

Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka ia akan mendengar sesuatu yang begitu mengagetkan. Maksudnya, lihatlah, bukankah tadi Baekhyun kesal padanya? Dan sekarang Baekhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat ia kenal. Ia suka lagu ini, terlebih saat Baekhyun menyanyikannya sekarang. Telinganya yang awalnya memang sudah lebar, ia merasa perlu untuk melebarkannya lagi, agar suara Baekhyun terus ada dalam pendengarannya. Tidak hilang, tidak samar-samar. Namun bukan itu yang hampir membuatnya ingin menangis bahagia dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan di atas sana, senyuman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin bersujud syukur, bahwa masih ada seorang secantik Baekhyun. Hidup dan berjalan di sebelahnya. Dekat denganya, tidak lebih dari 1 meter, mungkin hanya 30 cm. Chanyeol tanpa sadar berhenti berjalan, menyebabkan Baekhyun ikut berhenti.

Sehun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi menyadari keanehan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh kecil di belakang mereka. Mereka juga dengar suara Baekhyun dan mereka akui, suara itu seperti seorang diva. Mereka ikut berhenti berjalan, menjaga jarak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sehun tahu, Chanyeol sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, dan keburukan juga kebaikannya dari Chanyeol saat sedang jatuh cinta adalah ia akan mendapatkan orang itu bagaimanapun caranya. Terkadang Chanyeol menggunakan cara kotor, namun setelah pengalaman dari cinta terdahulunya, Kris, ia kapok.

Ternyata mencintai seseorang tak bisa memaksakan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Baekhyun

Andai Chanyeol kehilangan otaknya, mungkin ia sudah mencium Baekhyun sekarang. Lihatlah bibirnya yang tipis. Oh Tuhan.

Baekhyun terus menatap aneh Chanyeol yang terus membalas tatapannya dengan mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan artinya. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Sehun dan Luhan menatapnya dengan senyum penuh makna. Menautkan alisnya, pasangan aneh. Mengapa mereka juga berhenti?

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang kali ini sedang menatap tanah, "Kau kenapa Yeolli-ah?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mendongak dan menggenggam pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget akan tindakan Chanyeol.

Sehun di belakang ingin tertawa, "Mulai deh.."

"Kau…" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada, 'aku-tidak-percaya-ini-terjadi-apa-ini-mimpi'.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit horror dengan mata Chanyeol yang besar dan menatapnya, layaknya ia hanya sepotong daging yang hendak di makan. "Ke..kau kenapa?"

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol mendekat, membuat Baekhyun berusaha menjauh meski tidak ada efeknya karena tangan Chanyeol yang menggengam erat pundaknya. "Panggil namaku lagi."

Baekhyun tak bisa tak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol terdengar seperti maniak yang pedophile."Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kasar. "Bukan. "

Ini membingungkan dan aneh.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun terdengar sangat bingung.

"Panggilanku. Kau tak pernah memanggil nama dengan nama kecilku. Ucapkan lagi. Aku ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas." Jelasnya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika.

Biasanya, saat seseorang sudah memanggil nama kecil pertanda bahwa mereka sudah sangat dekat atau memiliki hubungan istimewa. Kalau Baekhyun sudah memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama kecilnya, berarti Baekhyun sudah menerima keberadaannya.

Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu. Setidaknya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia ada di sana bersamanya. Mengakui keberadaannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini ia yang menunduk. Apa ia benar sudah menerima keberadaan Chanyeol di sekitarnya? Bagaimana dengan Min Ah yang jelas tak ingin Baekhyun ada. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ia tak bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi orang yang istimewa baginya(meski ia sedikit mau). Chanyeol jauh dari jangkauannya, bukanlah setara dengan dirinya.

Bukan karena ia miskin, bukan. Hanya saja, _jauh_.

Seperti kau ingin melintasi 15 km jalanan lurus. Kita mungkin sanggup mencapai ujung jalan, hanya saja kita pasti merasa ragu dan berpikir, 'apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sudah sampai di sana?'.

"Hei Baekkie~~ panggil namaku lagi~~" Terdengar Chanyeol merengek kekanakan. Baekhyun mendongak dan boleh buat.

"Yeolli-ah…"Panggilnya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan refleks. Baekhyun membeku, ia berdiri tegap layaknya patung saat tubuh besar Chanyeol mendekap dirinya, membuat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil hampir hilang dalam lengan seorang Chanyeol.

Luhan ber-'aww' ria di belakang dengan Sehun yang akhirnya tersenyum dengan tulus. Anak itu kalau tersenyum manis juga.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun senang, "Baekkie~~ aku senang sekali!"

Kali ini saja, hentikan pikiran anehmu Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Annyeong.

Apa saya mengagetkan anda semua? Hohohoho~~~

Saya kembali dengan Life sodara-sodara! Apa readersku yang cakep" seneng? Hohohoho~~~*lagi

Saya pikir buat orang seneng bulan puasa kan hal yang baik, betul apa betul?

Plus! Gimana? Nambah panjaaaaaaang gak?

Karena masih ditengah-tengah puasa, jadi ya klo ceritanya agak ngebosenin, maklum... belum ada nutrisi.

Baekyeol yaaaa? hohohoho. chapter entaran bakal kaisoo kok! tenang aja! *wink*

And! Saya bole nanyak kan? Boleh lah ya? Apa readers ada yang fanboy? Jawab di review ya klo ada!

Ok deh Author ciao dulu.

Mohon review ya~~! ^^

Typo(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.

:2era:


End file.
